Merlin's Chance
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: This is my twist on how i think Merlin's magic should be revealed there is a lot of suspense and adventure and a few other little twist i have thought up so please read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**This is how i thin Merlin's Magic should have been revealed to Arthur and what will happen after ward i hope you enjoy have fun**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I had been searching for the last three days as to why Arthur was not acting like himself. I had not been able to find anything until I noticed the charm

around his neck, when I mentioned it to Gaius he said it looked like the same charm that was around Uther's neck when I had tried to heal him with my

magic. But the charm around Arthur's neck was meant for a different purpose so I stayed really close not telling him of my suspicions that is when I heard

Agravaine feeding Arthur lies that I knew came from Morgana because I had witnessed the traitor talking to her in the woods planning something but now I

knew what it was. "Morgana wants to make peace with you she wants to come home please at least meet with her Arthur what harm could it do."

Agravaine fed Arthur the lie and the charm on his neck shimmered but I saw him trying to fight the influence of it till his mind could no longer bear the

force and he relented saying "Alright I will meet with her uncle but if she proves false I will not hesitate to call the knights on her and have her killed."

Agravaine smiled a devious smile as Arthur walked away but I kept my mouth shut and followed. They had agreed to let Morgana in the city at first light I

knew once she had gotten what she wanted she would kill Arthur and take the throne for herself.

After I had finished with Arthur I ran to Gaius bursting through the door to his chambers where I resided as well "What are you doing Merlin? What is the

matter?" Gaius asked still a little started by me bursting through the door I said "We have a big problem we were right the charm around Arthur's neck it is

influencing him to do what Agravaine and Morgana want him to he is letting Morgana into the city at first light. If I do not stop her she will kill Arthur and I

saw him try and fight the influence of the charm maybe if I can just push him during the meeting with Morgana then he will take off the charm I detected a

ward on the charm that makes sure that once the wearer has it on only the wearer can take it off, anyone else who tries will be hurt. The only choice we

have is for me to fight Morgana the only way I can with my magic even if that means Arthur finding out I don't care I will get rid of Morgana then he can do

as he will with me but I promise Gaius I will make sure he does not know you knew anything about me having magic I will not see you be hurt for this."

Gaius sighed and said "I am afraid you are right Merlin it is the only way but I think once Arthur sees that you have always used your magic for him and

Camelot to keep everyone safe that he will understand. But promise me you will be careful.""I promise Gaius but before the night is out I need to call in a

little help that might unbalance Morgana. I will be back soon." I ran out the door and snuck through the lower town till I was free of the city then I ran

while calling out to Killgarra. By the time I got the clearing where we usually met he was already there when he saw me he asked "What is wrong young

warlock?" I bowed my head to my long time friend and asked "Do you still want revenge on the witch Morgana?" Killgarra's eyes narrowed at her name but

he said "Yes I do because of what she did to Athusia and for what she had done to you I want my revenge." "Good because I need you help with her," I

explained to him what was happening and why I would need his help and I ended my story by saying "If you can stay nearby once I have Morgana in the

courtyard then I will reveal that I am a dragon lord and she will want me to prove that so I will call you in and together we can have our revenge on her

and she will pay for the wrongs she has caused everyone and hopefully we will be rid of her. I will call you as soon as I am able please be ready." He bowed

his head to me and said he would be ready when I called I thanked him and snuck back up to through the lower town back into the castle and into Gaius's

chambers. I told Gaius that help would be coming when the time was right and then I went to sleep knowing I would need all my strength when I faced

Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy have fun.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I was up three hours before first light watching through the window in my room waiting for a sign. Any sign that meant that Morgana was here and coming.

I sighed thinking about how I could not have told Arthur sooner it just never seemed the right time and now it might be the only chance I have. "Merlin." I

jumped a little at Gaius's voice but then I smiled at him thought the smile did reach my eyes and said "Hey Gaius I did not expect you to be up so early."

then I continued looking out the window as said "Gaius just in case this plan of mine does not end well I want you to know that I am thankful for all you

have done for me and I want you to promise me that if this does not end well that you will look after Arthur." Gaius came to stand by my side and putting a

hand on my shoulder asked "Merlin do you know why you mother sent you here to me knowing that with you gifts that Camelot might very well be a death

sentence?" I chuckled and said "No I never figured that one out actually but I am glad she did because you taught me that even though I have magic I am

not a monster like Uther said all with magic are and you also taught me how to live my life honorably and how to use my magic for good and not my own

selfish means like Morgana and so many others have. You are also like a father figure to me but no I never figured out why my mother sent me to you all I

knew is that she trusted you and knew you well enough to trust you with my life and her own." I smiled remembering all the times I had with Gaius up until

now Gaius sighed and said "The reason your mother sent you to me is because of my relation to her and you." I looked at Gaius confused as I asked

"Relation to me?" Gaius nodded and said "Hunith is not just a friend of mine she is actually more than that she is my little sister I left for Camelot when she

very young though I always stayed in contact with her she knew that I practiced Sorcery and had some skill at it. She contacted me a few days after you

were born when you used magic for the first time and asked me what to do I gave her all the advice I could but you ended up not fitting in at Ealdor and

she was afraid that someone would find out and tell Uther about you so she thought what better place to hide you than with me under Uther's nose

knowing I would do my best to help you and protect you from harm. Though I do not know why she thought I was going to do any good you rarely listen to

me anyway but you do what you think is right and I am proud of everything you have done my boy I just hope Arthur will see that magic is not evil it is

what the person does with it that matters." I smiled again thinking back saying "Well you being my uncle does clarify a few things like in the way you scold

me when I do something stupid it is different than the way you scold others and how no matter what you where always there when I needed you the most.

I guess I am glad you may be my uncle but you have always been and always will be a father figure to me I do not think that will ever change." Gaius

smiled at me as well and said "Well you were always the son I never had even though you are my nephew I am proud of the man you have become I just

hope this plan goes well." "As do I Gaius as do I."

We continued looking out the window pondering what the other had said until first light had come but the first sign was a white smudge flying towards

Camelot with incredible speed I knew immediately what it was "Athusa, Morgana brought her now I am more angry than ever I just hope that if Arthur lets

me live and Morgana is gone that I can get Athusa back in her right mind but Morgana will pay for all the wrongs she had done to everyone she will come

to hate the day she crossed me."

**_(Thirty minutes later in the throne room.)_**

Gaius was standing with me close by Arthur and Agravaine sat next to him with and evil grin on his face. Morgana would be here any minute I knew my

plan would be put into action as soon as the initial hello had been granted. "I am glad you are doing this sire it is for the greater good." Agravaine said to

Arthur all I wanted to do was let that man have it but it was difficult to resist and in my anger my Magic bubbled beneath my skin just wanted to let me let

it out. "Merlin keep to your plan or all will be lost I know it is hard just remember what you are here for." Gaius said quietly into my ear I squeezed my fists

a couple of times to help with my anger just as I had calmed down enough that I could control it a guard walked in and announced "Lady Morgana

Pendragon to see you sire ." Arthur replied "Let her in." "_Here we go." _I thought to myself. I watched as the woman who hated me and who I did not want

to hate but had no choice came into the throne room with a fake smile plastered on her face. She came to the dais where the Arthur sat and as she did he

got up and walked to the edge. Once they were standing in front of each other Morgana said her hello then Arthur said "You are welcome her Lady

Morgana." that is when I jumped in setting my plan in motion. "Arthur I need to speak to you now it is important." Arthur looked at me annoyed and asked

"Can it wait?" "No and everyone here needs to hear this especially Morgana and Agravaine." I said sternly "Fine Hurry up and say what you are going to

say." Arthur said exasperated I took a deep breath to steady myself this was my chance and no matter what happened I will defeat Morgana. "What I have

to say first is too Morgana, I know what you have done Morgana I know Agravaine is helping you. You gave him that charm around Arthur's neck so you

could influence him to do what you want . Arthur has a stronger will than you think but most of all I know you search for Emrys and I know where to find

him but I warn he may not be who you think he is and he is not what he seems." I said taunting Morgana into my trap "Well Arthur is under my control and

I doubt Emrys will get here in time unless you already called him before I got here and once I get what I want you and Arthur will die." "You hear that

Arthur she admitted it if you take off the charm then throw it away from you it will no longer bind you. Morgana, look for Emrys no longer because he and I

are one in the same, I am Emrys." Arthur looked at the floor trying to get out of the influence that Morgana was using on him but Morgana was oblivious to

it as she smirked at me and said "You're not Emrys Merlin he is an eighty year old man and you do not have any Magic." "It is a simple aging spell Morgana

you would know all about that you used it so you could control Mithian but you could not hold it you almost lost it a few times and I do have magic but I do

not use it for selfish means I use it to protect Arthur and Camelot. I swear this to you Morgana we will finish this today and I do not care what Arthur will

do with me after for he is a good king a good man and a good friend I only lied to him to protect him. I do not seek reward or power or recognition if I die

at his hand after you are gone I will do so gladly for at least he is safe from you." With that I turned to Arthur and said "Arthur I know you are probably

angry and I do not balm you but you have to fight the influence of that charm once you take it off and throw it the ground the influence of it will be lifted. I

would never do anything to harm you Arthur and I know you are a great man and even if I die at your hand I have faith that you will make a great king.

But if you do not take off that charm you will be lost to all of us forever." Arthur eyes glanced at the floor to his right then back at me I looked to where he

had looked and there was the charm already off his neck he had heard me without the influence of it I then used my mind-speak to talk to him

telepathically "_Arthur do not be afraid this is part of what I can do I want you to pretend you under her influence still it will throw her off guard and after all _

_of this is done you can do with me what you will, think you answer and I will hear you." _"_Alright." _Morgana had been unaware of our exchange when she

said "Well I guess he is not as strong as you thought, Arthur are you really going to take this from a servant who is a sorcerer he lied to you are you going

to let him get away with it." Arthur looked at me drawing his sword to stay in character and said "You are right Morgana I think it is time I did something."

Arthur walked over to me making it look like he was going to use his sword to kill me but when he stood in from of me he smiled a little then stood next to

me sword at his side. "What are you doing Arthur?" Morgana asked "What should have done a long time ago, Thank Merlin for all he has done but that can

wait till after you are dealt with." Arthur said I chimed in "See Morgana he is stronger then you thought, Arthur with you permission I would like to prove

what I say is true then after I will take of Morgana and the only people I want there other than her, myself, and a little help that I am calling in, is you and

Gaius." Arthur nodded and said go ahead and that he agreed I called out "Everyone watch the candles around the room." the I raised my hand and said

"Elesteria." my eyes flashed gold and the flames on the candles flew of their wicks and danced in the air for a moment then landed back on their wicks

without burning out. "Traitor." Agravaine yelled standing up sword drawn "I will kill you myself." "I do not want to hurt anyone but I will use my magic in

self defense and I know it is you Agravaine who is the Traitor." Agravaine rushed towards me sword high my eyes flashed gold sending him flying back into

a pillar knocking him unconscious. "Arthur I think you might want to have him taken to the cells till you can deal with him otherwise I fear that when he

comes to he might slip away." Arthur nodded and instructed Sir Leon to take Agravaine to cells and guard him. After Agravaine was gone Arthur instructed

everyone but me him and Gaius to stay inside the castle no matter what. "Let's go deal with her Merlin but after you and I have much to discuss." Arthur

said "Yes we do Arthur but I will be the one dealing with her oh and when we get out there be prepared for another surprise about me but do not worry the

one I am calling in will harm no one but her." Arthur nodded and then him and I made Morgana walk in front of us to the court yard where only Morgana or

I would come out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you are enjoying this so far I hope you will review this too thank you for reading my fan fic but it is not over yet.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

**_(In the courtyard)_**

"Go and stand in the middle of the courtyard Morgana I will be there in a minute then we can end this." I said coldly to her "Good say your goodbyes Merlin

I am going to enjoy killing you." Morgana replied with a smirk. After Morgana was in the middle of the courtyard I said "Arthur just in case something

happens I want you to know you are more than my king and friend you are the brother I never had. I know that I betrayed your trust by not telling you about

my magic but it was not because I do not trust you it is because I did not want to see you hurt or put in a position that would cause you harm. I have only

ever used my magic to keep you and Camelot safe. I do not care what you do to me after all this is done no matter what you decide even if it is my

execution then I will die happy knowing that you will be safe. I just want you to promise me two things." Arthur smiled a little and asked "What two things

Merlin?" "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will be the king I know you can be but I want you to also promise me that no matter

what she does to me that you will stay here and stay out of it." I said he replied "The first one I can do but the second one no if you are losing and she is

going to strike you down then I am going to step in I am not going to let you die." I looked at Arthur sternly gabbing his shoulder as I said "Arthur if you

get involved she will kill you the only way I can protect you is if you stay out of it do not worry she is no match for me and she never will be I will be the one

coming out of this but I cannot concentrate on what I need to do if you get involved. If I have to I will make it so that you cannot move from this spot I

would prefer not to but if it is the only way I can protect you then I will do it so do not make me do that. Promise me that you will stay out of this please

Arthur." Arthur conceded and said "Alright I promise but you better come out of this alive I cannot lose my friend and brother." "Thank you Arthur and you

will not lose me I will come out of this alive but when I tell Morgana another piece of information about myself do not be surprised and I promise you who I

call in will hurt no one but Morgana." He nodded then I turned to Gaius and said "Gaius if anything does go wrong I want you to promise me that you will

look after this prat and look after my mother." "I promise Merlin be careful." Gaius hugged me and I returned the embrace then I looked from him to Arthur

until Morgana said "I am waiting Emrys or are you scared." "Shut up Morgana I dictate the terms I will be there in a minute" I said threateningly then I

turned to the two people I cared about most and said "Wish me luck." then I turned and went to Morgana when I was standing a little more than ten paces

from her I said "There is still one person missing from our little exchange the great dragon." Athusa wined I looked at her with a look of compassion as said

"It is alright Athusa I know that Morgana has deceived you but Killgarra and I are not mad at you because it is not your fault. I promise you that once she

is gone I will help you in any way I can." Morgana looked at me and said "Like you could she does not know that I never cared I just needed a strong

creature to help me what better creature than a dragon." I sighed and said "I think she knows now because you just told her. Unlike you Morgana I do care

about her and I do everything in my power to protect her how do think she obeys when I tell her something." "I do not know she always was a bit dumb

maybe she did not know what she was supposed to do." Morgana smirked "No Morgana she listens to me because she knows I care and because I am the

last Dragon Lord." I said with a smile my statement wiped the smirk off her face as she said "Then prove it call in the great dragon though I know you

can't." "Watch me." I paused the in the tongue of the dragons I yelled "Draco amala esara os amerakesh." Within a minute Killgarra was right next to me

glaring at Morgana who seemed afraid I turned to Killgarra bowed my head then looked back at him and said "Killgarra I want to do something with her

first then she is all yours." "Very well young warlock." Killgarra said as he glared at Morgana then I turned to her as well. "Morgana I will give you a free

shot at me not that it will do you any good but I will be fair. Take your shot." Morgana smiled and sent a fireball at me without even an incantation my

eyes flashed gold and the fireball died out into nothing but steam. "That was your best shot well now it is my turn." I threw her to her knees with magic

without even a word and pinned her there and nothing she did not even her magic could free her I said to Killgarra "Now it is your turn my friend do what

you will with her and I will do my best to help." Morgana begged "Please Emrys all I wanted is for our kind to be free to do as we wish without fear of

prosecution." I sighed and said "There are two ends to the same goal Morgana and yours is not the right way I am sorry but you have left me no choice." I

nodded to Killgarra who then let burning flames erupt form his maw burning Morgana I then used a spell to intensify the heat even more. Morgana

screamed in agony as she burned I whispered as a final fair well "I am sorry that I came to this." When Killgarra's flames ceased all that was left of

Morgana was a pile of ash. I closed my eyes for a second wishing that it had not come to this but knowing there had been no other way. When I opened my

eyes I turned to Killgarra and said "You have your revenge as do I thank you for your help my friend." I heard a tinny voice coming from in front of me but

it was not a voice I recognized "I am sorry." I turned towards the voice it was Athusa who had talked my eyes widened then I smiled at her as I walked

over to Athusa. "No one blames you Athusa you are young you did not know. Now I want you to know that I will do everything I can to keep you and

Killgarra safe no one will ever hurt you again." Athusa nuzzled into me I stroked her head which she seemed to like I looked at how her mistreatment had

left her body and I knew what I had to do. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered a very complex healing spell that would heal her bones and body

though she would never be able to get to the full size of Killgarra she would at least be able to grow normally and look like she should without any pain

from her injuries had been. Once the spell was done I looked back into Athusa's eyes and said "All I want you to do is stay with Killgarra but if you need me

you know where to find me I have done all I can for you injuries but I will always be there for both of you now go with Killgarra and be safe." Athusa looked

at her newly formed body and said "Thank you Merlin I will never forget this." I nodded my head to her then looked at Killgarra and said "You take care her

and yourself I will probably need your advice again soon even if you do speak in riddles." I bowed to him and he did the same to me as he said "Thank you

Merlin for what you have done for me and Athusa you will do great things with Arthur the first steps to Albion have been made." With that he and Athusa

took off and headed east to a ranged of mountains. After they were out of sight I turned to see Arthur and Gaius right behind me I smiled and said "She is

gone we never have to worry about her again." Gaius hugged me saying how proud he was of me and I thanked him for all his support. Then I turned to

Arthur with a serious look on my face as I said "Arthur I know that you feel betrayed and most likely will send me away or have me executed but either

way I will be happy because at least now you are safe and can become the king you were meant to be. So do what you will with me but know this I am proud

to have known you and fought alongside you not just as my king but as my brother in all but blood just know that. I place myself at you Mercy." with that

said I got on my knees and bowed my head to him waiting for his judgment what I did not expect was what he did next. Arthur grabbed me by my arms

and pull me to my feet pulling me into a manly embrace when he released me he said "I will not hurt you and you will not be sent away what I will do is

something I should have done a long time ago. Because of you Morgana is gone and you have saved my life probably more times then I know about but

most of all you showed me that magic is not evil it is what the person does with it. So you are going to get the recognition you deserve and tomorrow I will

have two surprises for you one of them will not make you hide anymore or anyone else with magic the other you will just have to wait and see." Arthur

smiled at me then said "Thank you Merlin for everything." I smiled at him and said "Well I guess you are not too much of a prat anymore though I will still

probably call you that once in a while." with that Arthur grabbed me in a head lock and rubbed his fist against my head while laughing I could not help but

laugh as well when he finally released me. Our greatest Enemy was gone and a new dawn was coming.


	4. Chapter 4 a new begining

**Here Arthur and Merlin have a heart felt moment with a few twists so I hope you enjoy it please review**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A new beginning**_

That night after a small break after Morgana had been killed Arthur and I went to see Agravaine. Once we were in front of him Agravaine said coldly "So I

see Morgana did not kill you let me guess you have her imprisoned too." "No Agravaine your mistress is dead and she will remain that way because she is

now no more than a pile of ash." I replied while looking at him with a stern glare Agravaine started his tirade "You do not see it do you Arthur he will betray

you in the end and you will fall sorcery should be wiped out as should magic. You sorcerer Arthur will never accept you not really one day you will make a

mistake and you will see how he will betray you and have you burned." Arthur looked more angry then I had ever seen him as he yelled "I have already

accepted him and you will not speak to him like that and he would never betray me that I am sure of!" I put a hand on Arthur shoulder and said "Arthur he

is just trying to make us do something we will regret and trying to pit us against each other. Ignore what he says and do what you think is right, now let's

do what you came down her to do." Arthur sighed then calmly said to Agravaine "I have decided you fate, you have committed treason and you betrayed

not just your king but your family so tomorrow you will be hanged for your crimes. Goodbye Agravaine." With that Arthur turned away but before I did I

put a spell on the locks and cell so that only Arthur and Sir Leon would be able to open the cell no one not even someone with magic would be able to open

it unless it was one of those two. After that I turned a followed Arthur, Agravaine's yelling followed us till we were out of ear shot.

I walked with Arthur till we got to his chambers I was about to bid him goodnight when Arthur said "Merlin please come inside I want to talk to you." I was

a little frightened but I agreed. Arthur sat at the table while I remained standing with my shoulders tense and my back straight until Arthur said "Merlin

please sit down." "I would prefer to stand thank you." I said stiffly trying not to let the fear I felt slip into my voice, I must have failed miserably because

Arthur said "You do not have to be afraid Merlin just please sit down I just want to talk." I sighed but obliged once I was sitting Arthur asked "Merlin why

did you never tell me about you magic, was it because you did not trust me." I knew he would ask this sooner or later I had just hoped that I would have

had time before I had to answer that but now I did not I took a deep breath and started to explain "No it had nothing to do with me not trusting you I trust

you with my life Arthur. I wanted to tell you many times but I was afraid not of death or banishment, oh how do I explain this without sounding like an

idiot," Arthur interrupted me with a smile on his face saying "You always sound like an idiot what's new." I chuckled then said "Well thank you for that. I will

try to explain it like this, when I lived in Ealdor the only other person who knew besides my mother was Will he accepted me but anyone else even though

they did not know the truth they suspected. Everyone in Ealdor other than my mother and Will shunned me and they were afraid of and showed it daily

that is one of the reasons I left. I am used to people shunning me and looking afraid that it still hurts but it does not bother me as bad but I knew if I ever

saw that look on you face directed at me I would not be able to get through that , I would rather die than see you ever afraid of me. So I never told you

because I could not stand the fact that once I did you most likely be afraid of me I would not only be banished or executed but I would lose my best friend

I could not handle that. That is why I never told you." "Then why tell me now?" Arthur asked now intrigued on why I had changed my mind "Because I had

a choice I could either tell you and face you being afraid of me which was a very high chance or on a very low chance that you would accept me or I could

sit there and watch you be used and then die by Morgana's hand. I knew I had to live with one or the other so I chose the lesser of two evils I would rather

have to deal with you being afraid of me or as it turned out accepting me like you did then live knowing that you died at Morgana's hand because I was too

afraid. I told you now because that is what I would rather live with than knowing I did nothing, I am just glad that instead of being afraid of me that you

accepted me." I paused knowing I was glad he accepted me but I knew that it did not matter so I said "But it does not matter either way the ban against

magic still stands and I cannot put you in a position where you would be in danger because you know about me so even though it hurts me to do this

because I have come to think of this place as home, after Agravaine's executing and whatever you are going to say after I going to leave because I will not

put you in danger from anyone because you know about me. So after tomorrow it is goodbye because I know that the ban will never be lifted now matter

how much I want it to be. Even if it was no one in Camelot will ever except magic especially when so many have been harmed by it and if anyone other

than you and Gaius knew about me they would all shun me and be afraid of me. I will not put you in that position but I will miss it here but know this even

though I am leaving I promise you no one will ever harm you or Camelot even though I will be protecting everyone from the shadows at least you and

everyone here and with the borders of Camelot will be safe." I looked down to hide the tears forming in my eyes knowing that this would be the last time I

talked to Arthur and the last time I ever set foot in Camelot again I looked up as Arthur started to speak knowing this would be the last thing my friend

would be saying to me but what he said was something that would change my view on things "No Merlin you are wrong about what people think about the

ban I was going to save telling you this as a surprise for tomorrow but I have my other announcement that I can save as the surprise for tomorrow but you

need to hear this now. About two weeks ago just so I could see where the people stood on the views of magic before all this started before I knew about

your magic and all you have done, I asked Gwen to see what the people said about magic and then let me know because I never followed my father's views

on magic only two percent of the people said magic should remained banned the rest said that they knew magic had been helping all of them for years they

just did not know who the magic belonged to, they also said that they thought the ban should be lifted but were to afraid to speak out. I now know who's

magic had been helping the people and me it is you Merlin. What I am announcing tomorrow is that the ban against magic is lifted, you will never have to

hide again nor will anyone else who has magic and you will get the recognition you deserve I know you do not do any of what you have done for

recognition or reward but I do not care you are going to get it anyway. Just please stay here in Camelot we both know that I need you and probably would

not last a week without you. Plus on a personal note I could not lose my best friend and brother not when I just found out all you have done for me and not

when I care so much. So please just stay if not for anyone else at least stay for me." I smiled at him and said "Well if that is what the people really think

and the ban is going to be lifted then I guess I will stay and because I could not lose you either I would be pretty lost if I did not have you being a prat and

someone to annoy every day. You do know how much this means to me so thank you but you are still Prat. But I would rather have to deal with you and

the problems and good things this is sure to bring then never see you again." "Well I am glad you're staying but promise me that you will never change

that you will always be you and also no more secrets because you do not have to hide any more I want you to be honest with me no matter what." Arthur

said smiling triumphantly I smiled back and said "I can promise you that." I stifled a yawn trying to hide how tired I was but today had taken a lot out of

me but Arthur noticed and said "Well we still have much to talk about I want to know what happened from day one but I can tell you are pretty tired so

why don't we both get some rest because tomorrow is a big day for both of us but mostly for you and I know you probably can't wait to tell Gaius." I stood

and walked to the door then turned to Arthur and said "Goodnight Arthur and thank you." all he did was smile.

I ran all the way to Gaius's chambers opening the door planning on letting Gaius sleep because it was pretty late but as soon as I closed the door and

turned around I was engulfed in a hug from my uncle as he said "I am so proud of you but you have to tell me where you have been I bet Arthur had a few

things to say." We both sat down at the table and I told him everything that had transpired between me and Arthur and how the ban was being lifted

tomorrow. Once I finished my tale Gaius said "Well I guess that the day you have been waiting for, for so long is finally here and it is all because you have

told Arthur the truth and have shown him that magic is not evil and now you and everyone with magic does not have to hide any more. I could not have

hoped for this day in all my long years but here it is because of you. All right I know that tomorrow is a big day so get some sleep and I will wake you in

the morning because I know you are probably not going to wake up on your own." I laughed and said "Thanks you Gaius." then I went to my room and in a

blissful mood fell asleep knowing that after tomorrow I would not have to hide who I was ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while this chapter took me five days to right and another two to edit well edit enough that it sounds right I am not that great a speller lol This chapter has a few kickers and a lot of emotion and some hurt so I hope you enjoy and review thanks. Phoenix.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The next thing I knew Gaius was waking me up it was time to start another day. I stretched my sore muscles and said "I had the strangest but most

wonderful dream last night. I just wish it could have been real." I smiled remembering what I thought had been a dream when Gaius asked "And what

dream would this be." "That Morgana was gone, Arthur knew about my magic, he accepted me for it, And the ban of magic was being lifted. That will

probably never happen though it is just wishful thinking on my part." I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at Gaius thinking I would see the look

of pain that was usually on his face when I talked about these things but instead what I saw was a smile plastered on his face with a lot of amusement

which got me curious as he said "Merlin that was not a dream most of that happened last night and the ban of magic is being lifted today." I gaped at Gaius

for a minute then I realized what he said was true I smiled even wider chuckling to myself as I said "Well I guess that tell us where my head was last

night." "Well you can't really be blamed for that I do not think any of us thought this would come and you were pretty exhausted last night you had been

up since before dawn." I laughed again reveling in the fact that the day I hoped would come was finally here and that Arthur knew and accepted me. I

looked out the window still expecting it to be a bit before dawn because of Agravaine's execution but the sun was pouring into my room I groaned "Arthur

is going to kill me I should have been up long before now and I should have been there with him at the execution and he has had to do everything that I

should have been doing since then. Might as well get this over with." I started to stand up but Gaius pushed me back down and said "Arthur was actually

the one who told me to let you rest and no one was at Agravaine's execution but Arthur and two knights. He did not want to humiliate his uncle he said his

uncle may be a traitor but he is still his family so he did not want him humiliated." I smiled with pride at what Arthur had done "Arthur showed Agravaine a

mercy that not many would have given him. I am glad that Arthur did that because it might have showed Agravaine that Arthur is a good a just man unlike

his father." "He also told me to tell you that when you woke up to tell you to go his chambers because there are a few things he needs to hammer out

before the announcements he is going to make about you and the ban and that is going to happen in about an hour so I suggest you get going." Gaius said

with a huge smile on his face that smile usually meant 'I know something you don't' I shook my head with a smile. I got changed and then I practically ran

all the way to Arthur's room. I did not even knock I just opened the door and went on in, I never knocked anyway unless I was saying goodbye or leaving

so he was kind of used to it by now.

Once I stood in Arthur's room I could tell it was a mess, the drapes where open, but the floor was a mess things were thrown everywhere as if Arthur had

been looking for something and had to destroy his room to find it. I laughed when I finally saw Arthur in the corner of the room digging through his desk

trying to find something completely oblivious to the fact I was in the room. I laughed even harder at the look on his face when he finally found what he was

looking for. When I got my laughter under control I said "Look like someone had quite a morning and guess who has got to pick it all up this is going to be

fun." I started grabbing things from clothes to papers and other things that lay scattered all over the room until Arthur grabbed my hand to stop me from

picking other things up turned me to face him not unkindly and said "Why don't you just use your magic to clean this mess up because if you clean it up

normally it would take all day and we do not have all day for you to be cleaning like this. So why don't you just use your magic?" I was a bit shocked at the

statement but I said "I guess it is just a habit I have hidden all my life never using it where anyone could see and I am still getting used to fact that I don't

have to hide anymore. It is going to be a hard habit to break. That is the main reason the other is doing it by normal means makes me feel normal and

not," I could not say what I felt at this moment in time because after all this time of Uther and everyone saying that magic users where monsters I had

started to believe it a long time ago but it did not stop me from doing what was right but sometimes I thought I was. "And not what Merlin, I do not like

that look on you face you usually you get that look when someone has hurt you emotionally so tell me who hurt you and when." I looked at him I could see

the worry and anger in his eyes I had to tell him because I knew he would never let it go it just hurt to talk about it because I truly believe it sometimes

"And not a monster, You father and many others in front of me not knowing that what they said would have a affect on me, They called magic users

monsters and after a while of hearing again and again I started to believe them sometimes I still do. I may do what I think is right but sometimes doing the

right thing means someone else losing their life and sometimes in order to protect you and others I killed them knowing that if I did not they would kill

everyone I cared about and I did it with my magic because it is the only weapon I have and whenever I had to do it I feel like what all those people said

about me and other magic users, maybe I am a monster with just the right intentions. I was born like this but there are times I wish I wasn't. So doing

things by normal means whenever I can helps me get through that but it does not help the fact that maybe what they said is true." I could not even look

Arthur in the eyes by the time I was finished so I continued gabbing things he had let me go a while ago I could not bear the thought of looking at him

right now knowing what I said because I thought it was true. "Merlin stop and listen." I could tell this was Arthur's you will listen or I will make you voice so

I stopped but I did not look at him I couldn't but I did listen "Merlin whatever those people said whatever my father said it is not true especially not about

you. The term monster refers to evil to people and things that have no sense of right or wrong truthfully if there is one person I would call a monster it was

my own father. You Merlin you are not a monster if anything you are what we should strive to be strong, selfless, loyal, and everything in between. If

anyone calls you a monster again they will regret it because you and any magic user who used their magic for good and just things are under my protection

but you most of all. So don't ever let yourself think that you are a monster because you anything but. So use your gifts because you don't have to hide

anymore and you will never have to again." I smiled at Arthur I did not need to say anything because he knew how much that meant to me. We were silent

for a few minutes then I looked around the room and within seconds I knew what he wanted me to do I said a few words and the whole room started to

clean itself clothes folded themselves and flew back into the dresser the papers stacked themselves and flew over the desk and placed themselves where

they needed to go, the fireplace cleaned itself then sprung to life with a new fire the table cleaned itself to that it looked presentable and finally the bed

made itself. I looked around satisfied with the cleaning job, I heard a small laugh from Arthur then he said "That was amazing I to think I got to see it. You

really are something Merlin. But everyone is already waiting for us so we better get out there because this is for you and every other magic user out there

at least the first one is." With that I followed Arthur to where Uther had always watched executions and the very place he had banned magic it seemed

fitting it would be lifted here as well.

I stood next to Arthur very nervous because I knew what could happen but I trusted Arthur and if he said that they people wanted magic to return then I

would trust him I just hope he is right. Arthur started his speech "People of Camelot my father stood here of a little over thirty years ago now and banned

magic and ever since then he prosecuted them just for having it no matter what they did. I know that almost all of you have wanted to the ban lifted

because that ban has torn families apart but I also have a reason for the ban to be lifted. It was here that my father banned magic and it here that on this

day the ban of magic will be lifted. All you know that Morgana was killed last night but you do not know by who. Camelot has faced many magical threats

and all of them have been defeated because of one man. He has been offered many times by other sorcerers to turn against us but every time he has said

no not because he wanted any recognition or reward but because he thinks of Camelot as his home and he has friends here that he would rather die than

see hurt. The only reason I stand here today alive is because of that man. So before I tell you who he is, as king of Camelot I declare that the ban against

magic lifted from this day forward no magic user will be persecuted just because they have magic and if they commit a crime with or without their magic

then the punishment will fit the crime and it will be the same punishment anyone else would get if they committed the same crime. The one man we have

to thank for helping all of us even though he knew that if he was caught it would be a death sentence. You may know him as Gaius's assistant or as my

servant but he is much more then that he is my best friend and I owe him my life many times over. Merlin is the one who has done so much for us, it was

he who killed Morgana just last night, It was he who defeated Cornelius Segan, and so much more. I own him more than anyone and I am glad that I can

at least do this for him so he and no other magic user will not have to hide or be afraid for their children or themselves just because they have magic and

they will never have to again. If any you have family that you had to send away to keep them safe because they have magic then be reunited with them

bring them back home because you no longer have to be afraid for them or they for themselves." Arthur finished his first announcement he looked at me as

the people started cheering saying "Long live the king, Long live Merlin." I could not believe what I was hearing I smiled but that was short lived when a

lord named Alvery yelled "You would let a sorcerer enchant you, he will betray us, I'll kill him myself." Arthur was about to step in but I faced lord Alvery

and loudly enough so that everyone could hear said "I would not do that to anyone and would not use my magic to harm anyone unless they are trying to

harm me or someone I care about and even if I did that I would not kill them unless I have to. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on the matter and

anyone who disagrees with this they have every right too but that will not me stop me from protecting every single person in Camelot even if they do hate

and do not accept me I will still protect them but if they go against Arthur or anyone within the borders of Camelot whether they have magic or not I will

not hesitate to protect everyone else from them even if it means sacrificing myself to do it then I will do it gladly so think what you will but do not mistake

me for weak because I will defend those I care about and my home." Lord Alvery pulled a dagger from his belt and rushed at me intent on killing me but

before he even got close my eyes flashed gold and he flew back landing on the ground I did not use enough force to knock him out just knock him back and

have the dagger fly out of his hand and into mine so that he could not use it on me or Arthur. Lord Alvery sat up yelling "You see he used magic on me how

do we know he won't use it against someone else?!" Arthur yelled back "He would not have had to if you had not tried to attack him. If anyone here feels

like lord Alvery against any magic user and will not even give them a chance to prove themselves they leave Camelot and everything you have here titles,

land, everything and never return do I make myself clear!" There were yes sires everywhere on the on the balcony Lord Alvery over dramatically bowed

and said "Sire." then he stormed off the balcony I could tell Arthur was still fuming so I said "Arthur calm down I know you are upset but everyone has a

right to their own opinion so let Lord Alvery calm down I knew that not everyone would accept me and those that did not I would have to prove myself to

and I am more than willing to do it so just let it go." My back was still turned from the courtyard below when I hear a voice that I never thought I would

hear again say "King Arthur if I am speak." I stiffened at the voice and my breathing picked up Arthur noticed but turned to the girl and said "Go ahead

everyone has a say here." I could not turn around but I listened to what the girl had to say "My name is Freya, and I know Merlin personally, he could not

save me the last time in the way he wanted but he did save me in another way he was there for me when no one else was I fell in love with him and him

with me but he could not save me completely. Merlin I know you think I am not here but if you just turn around you will see that I am I guess that fate

decided that you and I finally deserve some happiness after all you were put through and what I was put through before I lost you because they allowed

me to come back to you. So just please turn around." I was frozen in place trying to keep my emotions in check because if I turned around and she was

not there then my heart would break all over again I could not do it again. Arthur looked at me and said "Merlin this is probably a shock after what you told

me about Freya but I do not think that all of us could hallucinate someone we have never seen so just turn around so you can see for yourself I know you

will regret it if you don't. You do deserve a bit of happiness after all you have been through but if you do not take the chance then you will never have it

you told me that now it is time to follow you own advice." I slowly turned around hoping that she was really here and when I saw her my heart soared she

smiled at me all I could do was smile back. "Go down to her you idiot you can listen to the other announcement from down there even though it is for you I

do not need you up here for it and I will wait for you to get down there. Now go and hurry up." I laughed but I turned and ran off the balcony and threw

the corridors till I was in the courtyard. I saw Freya standing there looking at me I did not know what I would do once I was in front of her my mind was

warring between kissing her outright or staring at her till I was sure she was real. I crossed the courtyard slowly until I was right in front of her looking into

her beautiful green eyes that I never thought I would see again but here she was right here in front of me alive. Freya stared into my eyes and said "There

you are Merlin." that was all it took I had her in my arms kissing her passionately and she did not seem to mind because she was kissing me just as hard

back. The next thing I heard was cheers erupting around us I could even here Arthur cheering a little. I broke the kiss but rested my forehead against hers

while she whispered "I love you and I missed you so much." My voice shook with all the emotion I had as I said "I love you Freya and I never loved

another before or since you came into my life, I am just glad you are back." She took my hand weaving her fingers through mine I stood at her side looking

up at Arthur and nodded my head to tell him to get on with the next announcement.

"Well congratulations Merlin you finally got a girl." I yelled up at him saying with laughter "Yes I did now get on with what you where here do, you can

tease me later so get on with it." Arthur laughed as well then said to everyone "Well alright then I have one other announcement to make and this one

revolves around Merlin as well but this one is only for him," Arthur held the ring he had found earlier and I wondered what the hell he was doing but he

continued as soon as everyone saw the ring "This is the seal of Camelot it has been in vaults unused since before my father's time. The last time it was

used was by an adviser to the king and since he died the ring has not been used since. This ring give the bearer the power to enforce laws and it is a

symbol of trust from a king to the person he gives it to. I am giving the seal of Camelot to Merlin for he will not abuse it like most would and because I

trust him more than anyone. I am also making him my closest advisor and court sorcerer and I know he will do what he thinks is right and he will be

honest with me no matter what. Though I can't give him the ring at the moment since he is down there but he will get it after. Tomorrow night there will be

a feast in his honor and everyone who wishes to attend can and there will also be tables set up in this courtyard for all of you so you can join in the

festivities as well. Until then I am going to send word to every village and town within Camelot's borders as well as all of the druid clans so that everyone in

Camelot's borders magic user or not will know what has happened here today. Those of you who have family you had to send away please send for them or

least tell them any letters any of you have will be sent out with the announcement and given to your families that you have not been able to see because of

what my father did. Now go and do what you want with your day for today is a day of celebration." The crowd cheered again and started to disperse a few

wishing me well and thanking me for what I had done. I could not believe that Arthur had gone so far as to do what he did but it showed a lot about his

character and his judgment. I stood there with Freya for a few minutes then Arthur showed up he was right in front of us within two minutes after everyone

had departed. "Well I think that went well now here is that ring I told everyone I was giving you court sorcerer." I took the ring but said "Don't call me that

you know me too well for that I never used your title unless it is called for so please do the same for me alright even with what you have done I am still me

just free instead of having to hide. I still can't believe you did that though you gave everything I ever wanted by lifting the ban then you took it to whole

new level by doing that making me court sorcerer and your closest adviser and on top of it giving me the seal of Camelot you went above and beyond

anyone's expectations especially mine. Thank you for everything." I paused for a second letting my trademark grin spread across my face as I said "No

matter what you did I still am going to call you a prat and you are still going to have to put up with everything you had to put up with before. Even though

you gave me a new job I am still keeping my old one as your servant because I know that you probably would get bored with another especially if they are

a bootlicker and you are not changing my mind so get used to it your stuck with me." I was laughing a little by the end of it Arthur was as well as he said

"Well you always were stubborn but you kept it interesting so I glad I am stuck with you because if I had to put up with Gorge and his brass jokes for more

than a week I think I would go insane." I laughed really hard at that as I teased "How do you think I felt when you stuck me with him by the time the end

of the week came I was ready sock him just to get him to shut up." Freya cut in asking "For a king and servant you act quite more like friends why is that."

I looked at Arthur with a devious smile on my face as he saw that his eyes widened but I answered Freya "At first it was not like that at first he was ass but

over time I began to like him and I think it was mutual. Now he is my best friend and he has done more for me then I ever expected but sometimes though

he can still be a prat that I really just want to smack upside the head sometimes for some of the trouble he gets into. Though I am not one to talk." Arthur

smiled and said "No you're not but you will pay for that one later." He ruffled my hair and I sent him a half hearted glare he knew I hated it when he did

that but it was all in good fun and when I glared at him Arthur's smile just seemed to get bigger but then he turned to Freya and said "It is good to finally

meet you Lady Freya, I am sorry about the circumstances of the last time. I hope that you will stay here in Camelot Merlin deserves a little bit of happiness

in his life and maybe you can't talk him out of some of his more extreme schemes." Freya giggled at the last part and a said "It is good to meet you to sire

and I will do my best but he does usually seem to not listen not even to me so all we can do is hope." Arthur was right out laughing at that as he agreed with

her I could not help but laugh a little as well. After all of us had finally regained some sense of composure though there was still a little giggling I said

"Arthur I need a little time to get my thoughts in order after all that has happened today so if you would not mind I would like to have some time by myself

and I would appreciate it if you would take Freya to Gaius so she can get some rest." Arthur looked at me with a hint of amusement but said "Of course

just try not to be more than a few days." I had a hint of amusement at that as I said "I will be back later tonight though probably very late so I will see you

tomorrow." I then turned to Freya and said "I will see you later tonight I just want you to get some rest if you need anything until I get back Gaius will look

after you. I will see you tonight." I kissed her forehead which made her giggle but she nodded I smiled at her then I left. I headed out of the city till I was

in the woods, I soon found my favorite clearing it was peaceful and it had a stream running through it along with many flowers and some of the herbs I

pick for Gaius on a regular basis. I leaned up against a tree trying to put my thoughts in order I was still trying to wrap my head around all that had

happened in the last twenty four hours alone.

When I had finally finished putting my thoughts in order it was a little before midnight I knew Freya would be waiting for me I smiled and felt warm at the

thought. I slowly made my way back to Camelot, once I walked into the courtyard I noticed Arthur was sitting on the steps by the look on his face he was

clearly waiting to see if I would actually return tonight. Arthur saw me a few seconds after I had entered the courtyard he stood up smiling but then his

smile turned to a scared and worried expression. I did not even have time to wonder at it before a knife pierced my side I cried out in pain and right before

the knife was pulled out I heard Lord Alvery's voice in my ear as he said "I heard what you said to Arthur about you being a monster and you are right you

are. Arthur has said the same thing many times before about magic users in front of you and he believes it. that is why he will never truly except you now

you can die with that knowledge." The he pulled the knife out of my side and I collapsed knowing that part of what he said was true but the rest I was not

sure. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Arthur telling the Guards to Seize Alvery and take him to the cells and I felt Arthur's hand on my

shoulder telling me it was going to be alright. Then I blacked out and knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter it is in Arthur's POV the next two or three will be because Merlin will be kind of in and out of conciseness for most of this chapter and some of the next but after that it will go back to Merlin's POV hope you enjoy this_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

(**_Four days Later, Arthur's POV)_**

I was worried out of my mind about Merlin the poison that had been on the knife had been removed from his system and his wound was healing fine there was no infection

nothing and there were no other physical problems yet he was still getting worse. Gaius had tried everything he could think of to rouse Merlin but we could not get him to

wake up. It was early evening and I was going to Gaius's chambers to see if there had been any improvement and if there was anything I could do. I walked by a window

that showed the courtyard and what I saw out that window made my heart twinge all of the people from the lower town were in the court yard holding candles I knew that

meant they were saying goodbye and I knew it was for Merlin he had touched so many people with just his manner and how he helped anyone in any way he could with or

without his magic, and now they were saying goodbye. I walked the rest of the way to Gaius's chambers, once I was at the door I steeled myself knowing what I could find

on the other side I just hoped that I would not. I opened the door and once inside I looked to where Gaius was sitting next to Merlin. Merlin looked ten times worse than

yesterday his skin was deathly pale he was barely breathing and he was so still. "Gaius is there nothing we can do, is there anything you can tell me?" Gaius looked at me I

could see that he had been crying I could hear Freya crying in the next room which was where Merlin slept and lived since the day he came to Camelot "I have finally figured

out what is going on just because of some the unintelligible words I was able to catch like monster and why. Alvery said something to him and Merlin believes it and now he's

given up, he has closed in on himself and he is fading and there is nothing I can do. Even if we know what Alvery said there may be nothing we can do, if Merlin has decided

to give up then he will die and nothing can stop it." Just then Merlin mumbled "Arthur why, why." Gaius looked at me with surprise but all I could do was stare at Merlin while

I asked what that meant "Oh gods Alvery used you against him Arthur he said something to Merlin and he believed it and now he would rather die than live with that

knowledge and there is nothing we can unless we know what Alvery said and even then there is probably nothing we can do he will die believing a lie." Gaius said as he

looked at his nephew I could see the tears in his eyes that just steeled my resolve I knew what I had to do "No it will not end like that while he still breaths there is still hope.

Gaius keep him alive for the next few hours I will be back as soon as I can. I can't let it end like this not after all he's done for me I won't." with that I ran from Gaius

chambers I was livid with Alvery, I ran all the way to the cells where Alvery was being kept.

Once I was in front of the man I saw the smirk on his face but I asked him coldly "What did you say to Merlin? Do not lie about because it will get you no were." "I just told

him he truth." Alvery sneered "And what was that?" I asked Alvery's sneer just got bigger as he said "I told him what heard about him tell you he was a monster and I told

him he was right and I told him to remember all the times you said it yourself and how you meant it. I also told him that is why you could never fully except him and he

would die knowing that. Why does it matter now he is probably already dead from the poison I had on the knife." I was close to killing the man myself but I said "He is not

dead yet the poison was removed from his system the day you put it in and the wound is healing the reason is not getting better but worse is because has given up and has

closed in on himself letting himself die because of lie you told and that he believed. For what you have done Alvery you stripped of everything title, land, all of it, you will be

executed at dawn tomorrow whether Merlin dies or not but as long as he still breaths I will do everything I can to bring him back. you have committed Treason earlier today

and you attack another with intent to kill so at down tomorrow you will hanged for crimes." I ran knowing what I had to do and this might be my only chance to do it I had to

try if there was any chance it could save Merlin biting back my pride was a small price to pay. I burst into Gaius's chambers but what I saw made my heart stop "Gaius ." I

said in barley a whisper Gaius did not even look up as he said in a shaky voice "He fading fast he has little more than a half hour left." I knew this was my last chance I did

not look away from Merlin as I made my way toward him I said to Gaius "Gaius I going to try something and it may be the last chance I have but I want to be alone with him

please go and comfort Freya I will let you know if there is any change I just hope this will work." Gaius did not even say a word he just left and went up into Merlin's room.

I did not even take the seat the Gaius had left I sat on the bed directly by Merlin and I took his hand in mine, he very cold I knew what I had to do and that this was my last

chance to do it and if it worked I would live up to every word I had to say "Alright you idiot you listen to me because I know you can still hear me. What Alvery is not true

back then I did believe what I said but now that I know the truth I know how wrong I was and I do not think that anymore. I have accepted you every about you fully and

irrevocably. But that is have to say but this is, You are everything to me Merlin, my best friend, my brother, my confidant, everything. I need you more than anyone. I don't

what I did to have your friendship, your trust, even the faith you placed in me. I never earned it yet you gave it anyway. I can't, I can't lose you. You were always there for

me when I needed you the most no matter what me or anyone said you always came back you never gave up. I will not give up on you not ever so please come back to me

come back for all of us but mostly for me. I can't stand the fact that if you do give up that the last thing you heard was lie. Camelot would not be home anymore without you,

I can't imagine my life without you in it so I am begging you Merlin just please come to me and please do not forget this no matter what anyone says or does I will never

abandon you for my life would not be worth living without you in it by my side. Just please come back." By this time my tears where falling freely I could not stop them. I laid

my head on his chest and sobbed repeating over and over "Please come back to me Merlin, don't give up because I need you." I was so over come with my grief that I failed

Merlin and my anger at Alvery that I did not notice Merlin's heart beat become stronger, his breather deeper and more regular. The only time I noticed any change was when

I shifted under me I sat up quickly staring at him, some color had returned to his face, I quickly grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse it was strong and steady I could also feel

another deeper power flowing through his body I knew it was his magic it was responding to him and it flowed through him just as his blood did it was a part of him. I sobbed

happily as I said "That's right Merlin come on back I promise I will be here when you wake up I still have so much I need to say and so much I still need to do for you. But I

will be here when you wake up I promise." Just after I fell silent Merlin started to say something I could tell from the few times I had heard him recite a incantation for a spell

that that was what he was doing " Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." After he said that I

could see a light coming from under his blankets I pulled the blankets back and in his hand was a orb of light that I knew well "That was you the night when I got Mortiouse

flower because of the poison you drank to save me you where still watching over me you sent the light that guided me out. Seems that even at your worst you were always

protecting me. There is so much you have done for me even if it takes me the rest of my life Merlin I will do whatever it takes to repay everything you have done for me in

any way I can just don't give up on me because I will never abandon you no matter what anyone says or does that I can swear to you and you can believe it." the orb of light

in Merlin's hand pulsed brightly as if in reply I smiled knowing he had heard me then the light faded I covered him up again.

"Gaius!" I yelled out and Gaius came stumbling out of the room and asked "What happened is he." Gaius could not even finish his sentence because for him to think about it

was too painful but I smiled and said "No Gaius he going to be alright I told him the truth and I told him everything I could with the amount of time I had and heard me. He's

going to be alright he going to back. I am going to be right here when he wakes up." Gaius looked so happy and relieved as tears ran down his cheeks I also saw how tired

the old man looked he had been up for days trying to get Merlin to respond I knew he needed to get some rest as did Freya because she had been up worrying just as long. I

had gotten a few hours of sleep here and there so I was still on my feet doing fine I looked at Gaius and said "Gaius you been up for days Merlin's going to be alright so you

and Freya get some rest I want to talk to him alone first but I will tell you first thing after we are done when he wakes up but you need the rest or you will be in no shape to

talk when he does." Gaius looked at me and smiled saying "Thank you Arthur you saved him from a lie would have made him kill himself because he gave up. Please inform

me if anything changes." I nodded the Gaius went back up into the room I knew he would sleep in there probably on the floor as Freya would take the bed.

I stayed up sitting on the bed next to Merlin I was starting to fall asleep where I was sitting until I heard Merlin let out a small Groan. My drowsiness was gone in a instant I

looked at Merlin hoping this was it that he was waking up. His eyes blinked while remaining shut a few times but then the slowly opened. I waited holding my breath

"Arthur?" Merlin looked at me then said "I am so sorry." I let out a soft chocking sob then said "Merlin you have nothing to be sorry for if anyone should be sorry it's me I

know you heard everything I said I meant every word of it. I don't know what I did to have friend like you but I will do everything I can to make sure that you know just how

much you mean to me even if it takes me the rest of my life." I paused and then said "No one will ever harm you again if I can do anything about it Alvery had already been

punished he was hanged just a few hours ago I had the knights see to it I promised that I would stay here I will stand by that. For as long as you need me I will be here just

like you always were for me." Merlin let out a sigh but had a small smile on his face as he said teasingly "Thank you but isn't it my job to protect you not the other way

around?" I laughed shaking my head "Only you Merlin can turn some of the most sad times into the happiest even when you are at your weakest you always find a way. But

to answer that question you have protected me for so long it's about time I returned to favor you're not alone anymore from now on we will protect each other. Now you get

some rest I won't go anywhere the farthest I will go is to your room where Gaius and Freya are to let them know anything that they need to know then I will come right back.

Now you get some rest you need it." Merlin rolled his eyes but he listened and in about five minutes he was asleep.

I knew what I wanted to do but I knew I would tell Gaius first because what I was planning had never been done in Camelot it had in other kingdoms but never here and

never for a sorcerer. I went to Merlin's room and woke Gaius. I waited till he was awake and I told him what had transpired between me and Merlin, Gaius asked a few

question and I answered them but after a few minutes of silence I finally told Gaius my plan "Gaius you know that over the last few months I have thought of Merlin as my

brother in all but blood but after nearly losing him it made me realize just how much I care for him in that way and he told me that the feeling in mutual many times in the

last few months. So I want to do something that never has been done before here for anyone and done nowhere in the neighboring kingdoms for someone like Merlin. What I

plan to do is formally make him and in extension anyone he is related to or marries but him most of all a part of my family." Gaius looked at me confused and asked "What

do you mean sire?" I swallowed hard knowing this would change everything "What I am saying is I want to make Merlin legal a part of my family I want to Formally and

legally make him my brother so that everyone will know just how much he means to me." Gaius's eyes got as big a saucers as he stuttered "Y-you w-want to a-a-adopt him

into your family as your brother. That is something that has never been done before are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled determinedly and nodded saying "Yes I do

but I don't want him to know about it just yet I want it to be a surprise for him I owe him so much but this is not about that I am doing this because I want everyone to know

and I want to be there for him as he has always been there for me. So please don't tell him but if you could do me a favor and send a message to his mother Hunith and tell

her so that she has time to get here before hand because I plan to do this as soon as he is back to full heath. Just out of curiosity how long do think that will be?" Gaius

thought for a moment and said "Well from what you told me he has already recovered a lot so I think if the rate of his recovery holds I would say about a week and that

would be enough time to get the letter to Hunith and for her to get here." "Good that should be enough time as well to get the documents written up and when he is up and

walking and being his idiotic self I will already have the castle preparing for it all I will tell him is that the people and I want to celebrate because he is alright but then when

the times comes right before it happens I will spring it on him it is kind of more fun that way because I want to see the look on his face when I spring it on him. That also

means that anyone he is related to, the woman he marries if he ever does, and any children he has, will also be a part of that deal because you can't adopt one person

without adopting his who side of the family and I am more than willing to do it. I told him I would not leave so if you would not mind lending me some spare parchment that

you can spare I will replace it I do not want to leave him because I promised I wouldn't." Gaius just smiled and handed over a stack of parchment and thanked me again.

With that I went back into the other room where Merlin was still asleep and sat down at the table right next to his bed and started writing up the documents which would take

up to two days to get them all done. I hoped this would be a surprise that he will like and that he understands why am doing it. When the end of this week comes I hope he

will be happy and that I can be a part of that happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Arthur's**_** POV)**

Not long after I started writing up the documents Gaius had finished the letter to Hunith that I had asked to him write. I took the letter to Gwaine, and

Percival, and had another Knight accompany them. They asked me why they were to go and get Hunith and I told them we had a surprise for Merlin that I

wanted his mother here for. That was all it took for them to stop asking questions and they left immediately.

That was about two days ago and I had finished the documents ten minutes before Merlin woke up for the fifth time since the who incident with Alvery each

time he woke he was able to stay awake longer without getting to exhausted the last few times he had tried to get me to tell him what I was hiding but

finally gave up after the last time, he had also talk with Freya for a while and Gaius. Mostly he just talked with me. He had told me the last time he had

been awake that he knew that I still probably still had questions and to ask them and he would answer any questions that I had. I had asked him to tell me

everything that had happened from day one because I wanted to know what I had missed without even knowing it was happening I wanted to relive every

bit of the time I spent with Merlin but this time knowing everything that had happened and why he had chosen to serve me and give his loyalty so freely to

me. Keeping true to his word he told me everything from the first day I had met him. I realized that on that day when I said I could take him apart with

one blow and he said he could take me apart with less than that, he could have but instead he chose to have to some fun and let me make a fool of myself

but when it came down to it the first day it all started to change was the first time he saved my life when the mother who said she would have her revenge

pretended to be lady Helen. When he used his magic to slow down the knife she had thrown at me so that he could get me out of the way. He told me

everything including the parts that were hard on him and how he had felt all his life and just how afraid he had been every day of his life about someone

other Gaius finding out what he was but that now that fear was gone because of me. He told me about growing up in Ealdor. But he also told me about why

he had given me his trust, faith, and loyalty so freely part of it was his destiny but only a small part the main reason was because of who I was as a person

and what who he knew I would become and what I could do for Camelot's people all of Camelot's people even those with magic. It touched me to know he

thought so highly of me but at some of things I had done that had caused him pain made feel a little guilty.

He had explained everything last time but there were two things I did not quite understand so when he woke up ten minutes after I got finished writing the

last document that would make him officially a part of my family all that was left to do with them it put the seal on them and they would be completed but

that would have to wait. When Merlin woke up he looked at me and said "You look like a mess and I thought you would never let yourself get to this state."

I half heartedly glared at him and said "You've done it enough times yourself so your one to talk." We both glared at each other trying not to laugh but in

the end it was a futile prospect because we both burst out laughing at the other. After we both got ourselves under control I said "Merlin out of everything

you told me yesterday about all that is happened there were two things you said that confused me mind enlightening me." Merlin looked at me a little

hesitant but said "I will do my best to explain." I nodded thinking about how to ask this without sounding like a complete idiot because when it came to

magic I was an idiot though not as bad as I used to be thanks to Merlin but I could not figure out a way to ask without sounding like an idiot so I just

decided to be blunt about it "Well first you said you did not just have magic but you are magic what did you mean, and the other thing you said that

confused me was you called me many times the Once and future king I don't understand what that means either." Merlin smiled with a sigh and started to

explain "I don't know much about the Once and future king part but I what I have been able to work out of the riddles that Killgarra gave me about that is

that you are meant to unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land some of the first steps have already been made but as for the future part I

am still trying to figure that out but once I do you will be the first to know. As for the other I do not just have magic I am magic. I will have to explain to

you differently than I would to anyone who has magic. So I will explain like this, I was born like this I was born with magic and that is very rare from the

knowledge I have gathered on the subject there have only been two others who were born with magic like I was but none of them were as powerful as me

and they died a long time ago long before the purge. I am different from other sorcerers, magic is the very fabric of the world it keeps everything in

balance it is in the air, the water, the trees, practically everything you see and don't see is kept in balance by magic and it is also part of it. Most sorcerers

to use their magic have to draw upon the magic of the earth even the other two who were born with it had to I don't just as any creature of magic does not

have to. Magic is a part of me it is as essential as the blood that runs through my veins. If the magic of this world was to disappear as if it never was then I

would die so would every creature of magic good and evil, the dragons would disappear, the unicorns, the griffins, everything and the world itself would

slowly die and be lost. Thankfully that is why Uther never succeeded in ridding the world of magic because magic itself cannot be destroyed the creatures

who were born of it like myself and Killgarra and the people who can draw upon it can be killed but magic itself cannot. So when you hear me or anyone

say that I don't just have magic I am magic that is because I was born of it in all respects I am a creature of magic just like Killgarra and Athusa, but at the

same time I am only human I can be killed but it would take a great deal more to kill me then it would a regular sorcerer or just a person like you Arthur it

takes a lot more to kill a creature of magic then it is to kill anything else. So yes I am a creature of magic in all respects but I am still me as well. Does that

answer your question?" I tried to wrap my head around what I had just heard it was the most amazing thing I ever heard "Well yes it does and I think I

understand you and magic a whole lot better with that explanation which will make dealing with all sorts of things that are sure to come now that ban is

lifted a whole lot easier and easier to understand. I just hope that if I do not understand something I will still have you around." Merlin chuckled at the last

part but just as the conversation ended there was a knock on Gaius's door I went to open it and found the knight I had sent with Percival and Gwaine

standing there with a letter. "I was sent ahead to give this to you sire the party you sent for will be here within a few hours." "Thank you, you did well

please get some food and rest you deserve it." with that I closed the door and opened the letter. Hunith had written it

_King Arthur of Camelot,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I am thankful for all you have done for Merlin for now he does not have to hid his gifts and for accepting him for all of what _

_he is. I will stick to the story that my brother Gaius laid out in the letter he sent. I am glad that Merlin has someone like you in his life and it makes me _

_even happier knowing what you are going to do for him. This letter will most likely arrive a few hours before we do. After I arrive in the company of your _

_knights I will come straight to Gaius's chambers because I want to see Merlin, I am glad that after the incident with the lord that he is alright and _

_recovering quickly._

_thank you for everything you are doing for him_

_Hunith._

I closed the letter smiling. When I turned around I saw Merlin was sitting up on the edge of the bed talking with Gaius. "So how much longer before I can

get back to doing what I am suppose to be doing because I have laid here long enough in my opinion Gaius." Merlin said a little exasperated I could not

help but smile a little at that Merlin was definitely back to his old self. Gaius looking a bit amused said "Well you seem to be just fine now so later today. I

glad to have you back my boy." then a smile spread across Gaius's' face that said 'I know something that you don't' all of us had been giving him that smile

lately I could tell just by the look on his face that he was starting to get irritated with that smile. I was too happy to care because this meant I could move

up the plans since the castle was already prepared for it so Gwen's coronation would happen later today as planned and tomorrow Merlin's adoption into

the royal family as my brother would be put into place. I decided to play with Merlin a bit because I had not told him that while he had been out of

commission I had asked Gwen to marry me "Well that means plans can be moved up and Gwen's coronation can take place later today as I hoped, oh stop

looking at me like that Merlin I asked her to marry me two days while you were out of commission and she said yes. We were going to wait till you were

completely better before going ahead with everything because we wanted you to be there. Tomorrow though we have a celebration planned for you that we

never got to do thanks to what Alvery did so tomorrow you are going to get your celebration." Merlin looked completely gob smacked by the new

information but genuinely happy about it as well as he said teasingly "Well congragulations Arthur, seems you finally had to guts to tell her huh." I rolled

my eyes and threw the cup in my hand at him which he dogged but he was not quick enough to get out of the way as I put him in a head lock and started

to rub my knuckles against his head saying "This is what you get for that one because you have not had the guts to ask Freya yet so I am one ahead of

you." when I finally let him go he was laughing so hard as was I.

Not an hour after everything had been put into motion Hunith arrived and she talked to Merlin for a good two hours until it was time for Gwen's coronation.

Merlin stood at my right side while I looked at Gweniver as she kneeled on the dais. Lord Godfrey asked her the questions asked of all monarchs king and

queens. She answered yes to all of them. Once she had I smiled as I placed a crown on her head then grabbed her hand pulling her to her feel until she

was standing next to me. Merlin was the first to cry out "Long live the queen." Everyone followed his lead with much enthusiasm. That night there was a

feast in Gwen's honor and Merlin had tried to insist that he be the one to wait on us but I shut that idea down in a split second making him sit at the

table with me and Gwen as an equal which he was but tomorrow he would be even more so but he was a little annoyed with it at first.

I fell asleep that night with Gwen right next to me. I could not wait for tomorrow because all the kings and queens from the neighboring kingdoms would be

here to witness Gwen as the new queen and to witness Merlin's adoption into the my family as my brother and I could not wait to see the look on his face

when I told him in the morning ten minutes before it happens. Oh this was going to be great. With that knowledge in mind I fell asleep in a blissful mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The next few chapters with be switching between Arthur's POV and Merlin's POV I hope it will not be too much confusion so please review._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

**_(Arthur's POV)_**

The next day came quickly. I woke with a lot of excitement but I noticed that something weird was going on in my head. I could feel emotions and thoughts

that were not my own but at the same time the felt strangely familiar. I was going to have to ask Merlin about that when he got here in a few minutes

because I told him to be here earlier than normal. I did not have to wait long because ten minutes later Merlin came in the door carrying a tray with my

breakfast on it. "I told you that you did not have that anymore I only said you could the basic things you used to do. " I said trying to rile Merlin up he set

down the tray on the table and said "I never listened unless it was necessary before why would I start now. Besides if I did everything you told me you

would get bored." Merlin smirked I could not help but shake my head at him as I sat down at the table I told him to sit down as well which took a little

coaxing to get him to do. After a few minutes of silence I asked "Merlin something a little strange is going on this morning, when I woke up and ever since I

have been hearing someone else's thoughts and emotions but at the same time they seem strangely familiar I wondered if you have any way of explaining

that?" Merlin looked overjoyed as he launched into an explanation "Well I technically already knew about that because I felt it when it happened. The

emotions and thoughts you hearing are mine I have been able to do that with you since day one. You remember when I told you about the bond that we

had when we were born but neither of us knew about it but I found out about it a few weeks after I saved your life the first time," I nodded so he continued

" Well back then the bond was a bit one sided because you could not do anything with it until a about a week ago. Before the bond was not yet complete

because you did not know of my magic and you had not accepted it. When you found out about my magic and accepted it the bond was nearly completed.

It completed itself when you lifted and the ban and saved my life by telling me the truth without reservation to make me not believe Alvery's lies. I was

kind of waiting for it now that the bond is complete you can use it as well. The reason I was able to talk to you so easily with my mind was because of the

bond usually I have concentrate if I want do that with someone who does not have magic and I have to be within close range of the person I am

contacting. But with you and I it is different because of being two sides of the same coin and the bond between us now that it is completed if you push you

mind into the part of yourself where can fell my thoughts and emotions you can communicate with me mentally as in talk with me with your mind no

matter the distance between us I could be in Mercia and if you use this bond you can still contact me without even sending a letter or even a person to tell

me, you would be able to contact me with your mind and tell me whatever you needed to and I would hear you and be able to reply in the same way and

no matter if were in the next room or thousands of miles apart it would be easy for one of us to contact the other in that manner. I would also be a good

asset if we see a problem when the other is not there that the other needs to know about for example if we had another traitor and I followed the person I

would be able to tell you immediately what I saw and you could handle it when whoever it was got back to the castle. There a other things we can do with

the bond as well I don't know all of them but I do know some being able to feel the others thoughts and emotions means that as long as you can feel that

the other is still alive but if that stops then the other is dead and there is nothing you can do. It is also good knowing what the other is feeling and thinking

because then you can anticipate how they are feeling and why they are feeling that way. That is how I was always able to know when something was up

and what I had to do to get you back to your old self. Now you can do the same if you so chose. Now I do not think that is why you wanted me to come

early because the whole castle is buzzing but no one will tell me what is going on so I assume you are behind it."

I smiled knowing that in ten minutes the ceremony would start and it was time to spring this on him "Well your right I am behind it and I have some people

who have been in on it from day one of the plan and they are Gaius, Gwen, your mother, and me but I am the one who instigated it." I chuckled at the look

on his face it was a mixture of confusion, irritableness, and complete shock he opened his mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say but then he

said "All right stop beating around the bush and tell me what you have planned." I smiled widely imagining what the look on his face would be when he

heard this "Well what I have been planning with the others but it was my idea I have just been collaborating with them on keeping it a secret from you is

an adoption that I have planned for someone really close to me into my family as my brother. I will give you a clue on who he is he's a particular sorcerer

who has become my best friend and he is sitting in this room. If you can't guess who it is from that then you are an idiot" the look on his face was priceless

he looked like punched in gut and was in complete shock I could not help but laugh at the look on his face.

**_(Merlin's POV)_**

I took me a few seconds to put the clues together but when I did my head felt like it was going to explode I probably looked like an idiot if how Arthur was

laughing at me was anything to go by I finally got my bearings enough to ask "You are legally making me your brother? That has never been done Arthur

especially for someone like me are you sure you want to do this because I do not want to disappoint you and have you regret it later so are you absolutely

sure you want to do this?" I could hear the shock mixed with a little panic in seep into my words my heart was hammering so hard I thought it might

hammer its way out of my chest. Arthur just smiled and said "Yes I am making you apart of my family and in extension your mother, Gaius, any family you

have left, and if you ever do marry anyone and kids you have will be a part of the deal to. I am sure I want to do this more than sure I am set on it. and it

is going to start in ten minutes." Arthur drew out the "and" at the end as he stood up and tossed me a whole new set of clothes saying "So you need to get

ready and head down to the throne room I will meet you down there so hurry up." I tried to argue with him saying my own clothes were fine but he told me

that after today I did not have to wear any more fancy clothes unless I wanted to but today I had no choice so I sighed defeated and left to get changed. I

did not expect this at all and now in my opinion Arthur has gone over the top with his planning I just hope that this is the last big thing he will do on my

behalf because after this all I want is for him to just be there when I need him and listen to advice other than that he has given me more than I could ask

for and then some.

Once I was changed I marveled at the clothing he had given me to wear I could have sworn he had these made specifically for me because it was more my

style but still very much more regal than anything I owned then the cloak was the same one he had red with the Pendragon crest on it. I swear if he did

anything like this again I was going to kill him.

I was finally standing inside the throne room listening to Arthur as he held up the documents that he had written up and had the royal seal on them to

make them legal as he said "In the last few days since Merlin has recovered I have come to realize that he mean much to me and that he is like my little

brother in all but blood. Today I plan to make that so I have here legal documents stating that from this day on Merlin is now a part of the Pendragon

family as my brother. Lord Godfrey has already made copies of these documents and looked them over and has concluded them legal. From now on if any

attack Merlin it is an attack on the Royal family and it will be taken as an act of war if committed by another king or queen if it is by a noble or anyone else

the punishment would be the same as if the attacked me or Gweniver. From this day forward Merlin will be to everyone as my brother Merlin Pendragon."

Everyone cheered as Arthur smiled at me I could do was smile back but mentally I told him "_Don't ever try anything like this again I think this is enough _

_but thank you." "Well I am glad that you like it because now you're stuck with me." _Arthur replied my grin just got bigger. Arthur announced that there

would be a feast later tonight both in the castle for all of those who could fit and out in the courtyard for the people who lived in the lower town.

After every dispersed Gwen, Gaius, My mother, Freya, and I followed Arthur because he said there was two things he needed to show me but wanted

everyone there so I followed him to the first area which was right next to his and Gwen's room we stopped right in front of the door and he pushed it open

saying "Well I thought since you do love pestering me you might well have a room close by so I had this one all made up all your stuff has already been

moved." I laughed softly and said "Sometimes I wonder about you and whether you are just messing with me." He knew I was just teasing and for the jab

he punched me in the shoulder fondly saying "Just check it out you idiot because there is still one more stop we got to make and this one I know you will

like." I shook my head but went into the room looking around in wonder at how Arthur had made it more suited to how I liked things then how most

nobility liked things because he knew I was a simple person when it came to things like this he knew me well. I noticed that everything was already put

away and that the dragon statue my father had made was sitting on shelf close to the door along with a few other of my keep sakes I had collected over

the last few years.

After my new room has been shown to me Arthur and Gaius got really excited so if Gaius was getting excited then this next stop I knew I was going to like.

I got confused when we went down a floor and into a corridor that not many used. We stopped at a door at the end of the hall but before Arthur opened it

he said "Now most of the things that are in here came from the vaults and I do not have any idea what most of it is Gaius is the one who helped me figure

out what would be good to put in here. I just hope you enjoy it." Gaius chimed in saying with amusement "Oh trust me Arthur knowing him he will probably

lock himself in here for a week trying to figure out what everything is we would literally drag him out." Arthur laughed agreeing with him and now I was

very intrigued because most of what was in the vaults were things that Uther had saved from the purge because they could not be destroyed or were

valuable all of it had something to do with magic. Arthur opened the door and led the way in.

When I stepped into the room I could not help but be amazed the room was an exact replica of how Gaius's looked just with different things. All of the

things in here where magical objects and other things that I could study. Books lined the walls some of them were from Gaius's library but most of the

books were so old and just by reading some of the titles and looking at a few pages most of the books in the room contained spells, and creatures, even

plans and spirits every single one of the books in the room had something to do with magic I did not even think that so many books had been saved from

the purge I looked at all the books sitting on the tables being ready to be put away until I saw one that was very familiar it was the one Gaius had given

me the first day I met him. Some of the objects I had seen before in the vaults and I knew what they were used for and how to use them no less I just

never thought I would get the chance. I would have to put everything in a place where I would find it but this was amazing I looked back at my family and

friends and said "Well Gaius is right I most likely would lock myself in here for week if did not have other things I needed to do. This is great thank you,

you have no idea how great this is." I looked around the room again hardly able to believe what had happened. Arthur pulled me out of my thoughts "Well

we have about three hours before any of the celebrating starts so if you want you can lock yourself in here till then and I will have to get a sign made can't

have people getting lost when trying to find the court sorcerer's rooms now can we. Gaius came up with an interesting idea and I think you would enjoy it

immensely so I will leave him to tell you all about it and so you know I completely agree. I will see you later tonight Merlin and try not to go too crazy in

here." I laughed "I can't promise anything." Arthur just looked amused.

Soon after everyone but Gaius left. I started to think how I wanted everything arranged until Gaius said "I did have an idea Merlin. I know that for a long

time you have wanted to help others who have magic learn how to use it for the right reasons but you could not without the fear of getting caught. Well

now that problem is gone and now you can teach others just as I helped teach you but have surpassed my knowledge on many things when it comes to

magic what is my idea is, is that maybe when you get this room all organized that maybe you might want to take on an apprentice or two I sure you could

find some people willing easily. Arthur agreed to it he thinks it would be a great idea." I looked at Gaius while thinking on what he had said trying to decide

whether or not this was a joke or whether he was being serious. By the look on his face he was completely serious. "Well once I get this place organized

and ready for something like that I will have to seriously think about that. But it is going to take a while to get this organized all this even with the help of

my magic so I have to get busy." Gaius just smiled shaking his head at me as I started to take things and sort through them. I barely noticed when he left

but I kept working trying to sort through all the books into categories and sort through all the magical items that had been given to me. It took me the

better part of the hour to get everything sorted and now the fun part began. I used my magic to make the books fly to the shelves in a order of the

category and alphabetized them within it. after all my books were on shelves which with how many books I now had almost all the shelves up on the

balcony and a few of the one down on the ground floor were full. I then started to use my magic and my hands to put the magical items where I wanted

them and if I did not like where it was or found a better spot I would move it while I put something else away with my magic. It felt so good to be able to

use my magic freely like this. Sooner than I thought possible my new chambers were completely organized and ready for use I would have to come back

here tomorrow and really start reading those books though I might take one or two back to my new room with me to read when I was not doing anything. I

picked out a spell book and a book on many of the magical beast that were out there and left my new work chambers, headed back to my room, dropped

of my books got changed into my normal attire and then headed next store to Arthur's room. This day is getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 9 the plot thinks

**_Chapter 9_**

**_The plot thickens_**

**_(Merlin's POV)_**

The Party lasted till a little before midnight it had been fun until Arthur decided he needed to mess with me and started a whole food fight by initiating the

first move. I had finally got back to my room after cleaning all the food off me and out of my hair. Once I was in my room Arthur contacted me by using the

bond "_Have fun tonight Merlin I think it was hilarious." _I heard the laughter in his thoughts I sent back _"Arthur you started a full blown food fight by _

_throwing a tomato at my head I am not too happy with you right now." "Oh come on Merlin you have to admit you look like you were having fun throwing _

_food at me you even sent some of the ones I threw at you back at me using magic you cheated and you had fun doing it so you can't really be mad when _

_you had just as much fun as I did." _Arthur shot back with a lot amusement _"Well that's true but me using my magic is not cheating it is just what you get _

_for starting a food fight with a sorcerer. I also have to admit I did have fun being able to throw something at you without getting into trouble for it the look _

_on your face when three tomatoes and pie rammed right into your face one after the other first the tomatoes then the pie look on your face was priceless. _

_That is what you get when start a food fight with me so I would not do it again unless you really want to get plastered with food that was nothing compared _

_to what I could have done and trust me I wanted to." _I laughed at how I had shocked him into silence. "_All right Arthur I more exhausted right now then I _

_have been in a month so I am going to get some sleep I will talk to you in morning." "All right Merlin but you will get used to all of this after a while. _

_Though you are probably going to have more fun in those new work courters of yours that I will have to drag you out of there just to do anything." _

_"Goodnight Arthur." _I said while rolling my eyes "_Goodnight Merlin."_ Arthur said but I could sense the amusement and joy behind the words before I ended

the connection. I felt so drained and tired that I could barely keep my eyes open I felt a little like how I feel when Gaius gives me a sleeping draft but I

never remembered taking one. My mind was so foggy that it took me longer then it usually would have to figure out that someone had put a sleeping draft

in my drink and I did not even notice because of everything else. Right as I figured that out someone came into my room I looked up and who I saw made

my blood run cold "Lot, of course you were Morgana's ally so to start your plans you drugged my drink so I would be out of the way. What could you

want?" Lot sneered at me and said "You will find out soon enough." before I could do anything or even say anything Lot drew his sword and hit me over the

head with the hilt knocking me unconscious.

**_(Next day mid afternoon Arthur's POV)_**

I was pacing in my and Gwen's room Gwen was sitting at the table watching me. "Where is Merlin he said that he would meet up with me this morning but

he didn't, now he is nowhere to be found, what is worse I tried to contact him like I told you last that I could but he is not even responding the only reason

I know he is alive is because I can still feel a train of his thoughts and emotion but other than that there is nothing I can't even get a response from him

only two possible explanations are either he is out cold or he is cut off from it he told me that that is possible both could cause him to not be able to

respond. Either way it means something happened to him." I kept pacing Gwen looked at me and said "Arthur this is Merlin we are talking about he has

gotten out of every problem he has ever faced if can find a way he will contact you just give three days if he has not contacted you by then, then we will

send envoys out asking for any information but if he contacts you then we can make a plan because we will know where he is and we will know what

happened just give a Merlin the chance to do what he has to do he would do the same for you and he always has so just give him the chance." I took a

deep breath calming my thoughts knowing she was right Merlin had gotten out of worse scrapes this whatever this was it still did not make me feel better

about it "Gwen what if whoever did this is going to use him against me. What if they kill him I could not live that I told him I would not let anything like

that happen to him if he dies because they are trying to use him against me that would I failed him at the first chance when he never failed me. He is my

brother now I can't just leave him to the mercy of whoever did this I have to do something I can't fail him at the first test. They attacked him that is now a

attack against me and I have no idea who did it. I should kept a closer eye out for any who wanted to do him harm but I didn't and now look what has

happened. If he dies it will be my fault it will mean I failed him." I sunk on the edge of the bed my head in my hands I could not stand the fact that I might

fail Merlin. I felt Gwen's hand on my shoulder "Arthur he knows you will do everything you can but you have to give him the chance to contact you if he

does then we will know who has done this and where he is. I do not want anything to happen to Merlin either I want whoever has done that to pay because

Merlin has been my friend since the day he set foot in Camelot and now not only has someone taken him and will most likely hurt him if they haven't

already but now because of that they are also hurting you. I want whoever has done this to pay for what they have done but we have to give Merlin the

chance. If he does not contact you in three days I don't care what we have to do send envoys, search parties, expend any resource we can. I promise you

Arthur we will find him and just as long as you can still feel the train of his thoughts and emotions like you say you can, then as long as we have that none

of us will stop searching and you should not give up he would not want you to and neither would I. So keep your faith in him and don't give up on him as

long as you know that he is alive. Until the moment we know he is gone none of us will give up hope or stop searching." I knew she was right Merlin would

not want me to give in like this he would want me to keep searching and do whatever I could to help him or at least get the person who did this to him but

I would give him that three days to contact me and as long I could still feel his thoughts that mean he was alive. "I will keep doing what I can here until

find out who did this or Merlin contacts me someone attacked him and took him and because he is legally now my brother that is an attack on me and an

attack the Pendragon family it is an act of war it will be answered as such as soon as I found who has done this. I swear that even if it is the last thing I do

I will find Merlin and I will bring him home."

**_(Two days later Merlin's POV)_**

When I finally regained consciousness I was stiff and sore which most likely meant if my experience was anything to go by that I had been out for at least a

day or two. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a cell I could feel the magic that had been placed on the cell to keep a sorcerer from escaping using

their magic but that is a regular sorcerer if I was given enough time I could probably break or get around the spell that was on the cell and thus escape. I

then remembered who had taken me I had to be somewhere in King Lot's kingdom which if memory serves from all the things I had heard and listened to

from Arthur that Lot's kingdom was across the border it was the one kingdom to the south Lot's lands were almost inhospitable most think he is crazy for

making his kingdom where he did but from outside sources mainly sorcerers who I had talked to who were not against or even held a grudge against Uther

or Arthur one in particular Iseldir a Druid leader of one the clans had told me once that one of the Druids who were loyal to him found out that the reason

Lot had made his kingdom in these lands when no one else would was he did things involving torture, dealing with mercenaries, capturing, breaking and

using a sorcerer against whoever he chose. Lot had always hated Uther and Arthur so when Arthur had made me his brother it gave Lot the perfect excuse

to take a sorcerer he thought would make a good weapon against Arthur, me. I had to contact Arthur but I could not till I knew what Lot was planning but

as soon as I did I would use the bond between me and Arthur and tell him everything that could find out. All I could do now was wait for Lot to show

himself but while I waited I could use the time to look at the spells on the cell they were simple so if I looked at them carefully I could probably figure out

what they were and how circumvent them so I could escape and help Arthur against Lot.

I did not have to wait long for twenty minutes after I woke up Lot came right to the cell no guards no nothing it was just him and me so I knew what I was

going to ask first "What do want Lot, why are you doing this, and what has Arthur ever done to you?" Lot sneered "I am doing this because I never like

Arthur and hated Uther, Arthur has never done anything to me this grudge goes all the way back to his father I will not rest until the Arthur is dead. What I

want from you is something you have no choice in I am going to use you to kill Arthur sooner or later you will break and then you will do what I want.

Arthur will know how it feels to be betrayed by the person he trusts the most, you." I scoffed as I said "Morgana tried to do the same thing she tried to

break me, she even tried poisoning me nothing she ever did made me betray Arthur and you should know that nothing you do to me whether you break me

or not I will never betray Arthur and if you kill me I swear this to you Lot if I die I will take you down with me. So do whatever you want to me because no

matter what you do to me Arthur will be the only one who has my loyalty and friendship and because of that I will never betray him so do your worst

because you have no idea who you are dealing with." on a side note I thought "_You think I am just a regular sorcerer you think I won't be able to get out _

_and think I can do nothing against you. You are in for the surprise of your life. You think that Arthur will know nothing of where I am or who took me _

_because you have no idea what links us. You are going to regret the day you crossed me and Arthur, Lot." _Lot did not seem to take notice of my last

statement because he said "Your just a regular sorcerer I can break you then bend you to my will just as I have done with so many others so no I have an

idea what I am dealing with it is you that has no idea and by the time Arthur finds out it will be to late he will watch as his kingdom his friends and family

fall around him at your hands. I will be back later this afternoon we will start then." With that Lot left.

Once Lot was out of sight I sat down on the bed, closed my eyes so I could concentrate, then I threw myself into the part of my mind that was connected

to Arthur's I strengthened the connection by forcing all of myself into it. Once I was completely immersed in Arthur's emotions and thoughts did I make

myself known to him "_Arthur." _I waited for a second I felt his thought jump which and his emotions jump even higher I knew he had heard me so I

continued_ "Arthur it's Merlin as of now I am alright as I can be_. _The night I was taken someone slipped a sleeping draft into my drink I fought against it so I _

_was able to find out who had done it and who has taken me. It was the same person who did both it was King Lot he knocked me out with the hilt of his _

_sword I was so out of it because of the sleeping draft he had slipped into my drink that I could not do anything quick enough. I found out a few things we _

_can use to our advantage, one he thinks I am just a regular sorcerer and because of that he think he can break me and use me against you. That we can _

_use to our advantage because if he thinks that he will be lax in his vigil he does not even have a Guard at my cell. He has spells on the cell that make it _

_impossible for a regular sorcerer to escape using magic but I am not a normal sorcerer I have already identified two of the spell there are two others I need _

_to identify once I have done that I can either get rid of the spells entirely or get around them thus allowing me to escape. He also seems to think that you _

_will never know until it is too late so he has no idea about any of what we do with our bond. If we can use those things against him then you might be able _

_to do something because the only reason he wants me is so he can hurt you. I promise this though on the chance that he does kill me I will take him down _

_with me." "Merlin don't you think that you will die I will not let that happen. Do you know where he is keeping you because if we know that it save me and _

_the rest of us from having to search every place in his kingdom for you. So do you know where he is keeping you?" _I could tell Arthur was relieved that I

was alive but he was angry at what Lot has done I could not say I did not feel any anger at Lot but I had more important things to think about that my own

anger. "_He is keeping me in his castle at the edge of his lands where he spends most of his time. From what I can see out of the window of my cell I would _

_guess he has me held in the lower left part of the castle on the far left side cells. There is one thing you have to know about Lot the reason he made _

_kingdom on these lands instead of where everyone else was is because does some very nasty businesses one his most favorite ones is taking, torturing, _

_and breaking a sorcerer then using that sorcerer against who he chooses." _I explained to Arthur the circumstances Arthur was so angry now but he said "_I _

_promise you Merlin I will get you out of there just hold out for a few day a least his castle is not far from Camelot I have been there many times. I know _

_every inch of that castle and its defenses when we get close I'll send the word and you can break out and then you and I will take care of Lot together. I _

_promise you Merlin he will pay for what he has done he has made an act of war on us and it will be answered and met with is death. Just hold out for a few _

_days I will get you out of there and don't you dare think of dying on me because I will not let that happen." "There is a very small possibility that he will kill _

_me until he is sure he can't get what he wants he can't sure of that for a least a couple weeks and he has no idea what I am capable of even at my weakest _

_I am still stronger than a regular sorcerer even when I am at my weakest. I will hold out as long as I need to. You just do what you have to do I will _

_contact you least twice a day if I can and if there is any news on your end you contact me I will do what I can here to throw Lot off guard and I will be _

_ready when you send the word. Tell everyone I am alright especially Gaius, Freya, and my mother. I have to go Lot is coming back it must be afternoon _

_already or he got done with whatever he was doing early he said he would start his torture after that I will contact you as soon as I can. You do what you _

_have to do but do not sacrifice yourself for me I will be fine I hopefully will see you soon." _I said "_You will Merlin just hold for a few days." _I ended the

contact and opened my eyes just as Lot came into view.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while guys I have been pretty busy with other fan fics and my life has been hectic so I hope you like this new installment because it has a pretty good kick in the gut in my opinion. please review.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**_(Arthur's POV)_**

Before Merlin had contacted me I was working on the letters I would send with the envoys to ask for any information on the whereabouts of Merlin, and explaining the

situation. Then Merlin had contacted me and told me what had happened and that King Lot had been the one that had taken him and what he wanted. I could not stand the

fact that Lot was going to torture Merlin until he could break him then he was going to try and use Merlin as a weapon against me. The thought made my blood boil. After

Merlin had broke the contact promising me he would hold out a long as he needed to and that no matter what he would never betray me, I looked up at Gwen breathing hard

and my heart pounding "Gwen." my voice cracked with worry and she must of heard me because she looked at me worriedly when she saw the look on my face "What's

wrong Arthur what's happened?" "Merlin just contacted me. Lot was the one who took him but the worst part is, is why. Lot intends to torture Merlin to break him then he

plans to use Merlin against us. But Merlin told me of some things we could use to our advantage one is Lot thinks Merlin is just a regular sorcerer he had no idea just how

powerful Merlin is or just how different, so he is being lax on watching him because he thinks that the cell he had Merlin in will hold him making it impossible for him to

escape but Merlin told me that if he can figure out what spells have been used on the cell then he can get around them and get out. The other is that Lot thinks I won't know

what is going on till it is too late he had no idea that Merlin and I can communicate no matter how far away we are as if we were in the same room. So when we go and

rescue him it will catch Lot off guard. Merlin said he would hold out as long as he had to. King Lot has taken and is going to torture Merlin, so by doing that he has attacked

me and the Pendragon family, it is an act of war and will be answered as such, and it will end with Lot's death." I paused then looked at Gwen continuing "Gwen he asked me

to do one thing but I need to get a battle plan ready so could you go Gaius's chambers and tell Freya, Hunith, and Gaius that Merlin told me to tell them that he is alright but

tell them from me that we will bring him home. While you go could you have someone send for Leon I already have a plan but I need his help to make it work. Please could

you do that for me Gwen." Gwen nodded and said "Of course I will be back soon." I smiled at her kissing her hand then she left and I waited for Leon thinking on my plan to

make sure no details were left to chance.

Five minutes later Leon came into my room asking what I needed I told him that I knew where Merlin was and who had taken him and I had a plan to get him back but I

need his help. Leon was more than happy to agree he had a soft spot for Merlin more than some of the older knights so I started to tell him my plan "All right Lot has Merlin

at his castle at the border of his kingdom not a day and half's march from. That castle is weak its defense is nonexistent so there will be no problem getting in but all of his

soldiers are mercenaries and not well trained ones at that but he has many of them stationed at that castle enough to cause us some problems if we went with just the

knights close to Merlin and a few foot soldiers. My plan is to take large enough force to overwhelm his and to do that all we would need to do is get our men that are in the

three closest villages because the rest of the force we need is garrisoned here. I don't think that should take more than a few hours because the closest villages are only two

hours away and once they are here they will need to briefed on their part of the plan. What I am going to do while you lead them Leon is I am going to sneak into the castle

itself because Lot does not fight with his men he prefers to let others do his dirty work. He has no idea I know it was him who took Merlin or where he is being kept, so Lot

would go to Merlin to demand answers. I know that castle better then even Lot and it is supposed to be his I know it better because whenever my father was there on

business when I was a boy I would search that castle from top to bottom I know every hidden passageway and all the quick routes to everywhere in the castle. Once I sneak

in I can get to Merlin's cell quicker then Lot can because I know all the shortcuts and when Lot asks him how I found out then I will reveal myself to him and tell him during

that time that I have Lot distracted Merlin can break the enchantments on his cell if he hasn't by that time already and escape. By that time I will probably have Lot on his

knees then I will let Merlin finish him off because Lot deserves to know that the hand he dies by was the very one he sought to use as a weapon. Once Lot is gone his men

should give up easily. Then we can bring Merlin home. I want to know how long it would take all together to get the force we need here, prepared, and ready to march to Lots

castle and the only person who can tell me that is you Leon." Leon thought for a moment considering every possibility then said "I think we could the force needed ready to

march by little after midday tomorrow, it probably would take us about a day and a half to march to the Castle that is in question so all together to get the army ready and

get out, I would say three and a half days for this to be over if everything works out as planned if it does not probably about a week if we have any delays." I sighed thinking

about how long it could take but I had to choose between three and half days and a week I would choose the former I looked at Leon and said seriously "Send the

messengers immediately get the men ready, we ride an hour after midday tomorrow." "Sire." Leon left just as Gwen came in I told her the plan and I told her I would contact

Merlin later this afternoon after everything was set in motion. I silently hoped Merlin could hold out that long because knowing Lot he would put Merlin through some terrible

tortures if past knowledge is anything to go by.

**_(Merlin's POV Three and a half days later)_**

I had just been thrown back in his cell after another torture session from King Lot I could barely move let alone think. I had healed the wounds that Lot had inflicted on me

but I was still too weak to move. I did not know how long he had been laying there when I felt Arthur's thoughts tug on my own "_Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?_" "_Arthur it _

_is good to hear your voice how far away are you?_" I asked I felt Arthur flinch at how weak I sounded but there was something there in Arthurs mind and emotions that I could

not make sense of because I had never been there before and even Arthur seemed to be unaware of it. "_We are at the gate I've already snuck in I am right around the corner _

_from your cell Lot should be here any minute I'm getting you out of here Merlin. Lot will pay for what he has done with his life. Have you found a way to get around the spells _

_on your cell?_" Arthur replied "_Yes I got rid of the spells yesterday not that Lot knows that because I have not attempted to break out." _I paused then continued "_Not that it _

_will do me much good I can barely move, it also very hard to even make a coherent thought." "Just open the cell door when I tell you and I will take it from there I will get _

_you out of here I promise. I will stay connected with you, you're not alone anymore _." Arthur said determinedly

I flicked my eyes towards the door of the cell as Lot stood in front of his cell he looked angry "How did Arthur find out you were here, how did you even get a message to

him!" Lot yelled "I think I can answer that for you Lot, Merlin told you that you had no idea what you were dealing with and he was right, you have no idea what links us.

When you took him it was an act of war and it will end with your death." Arthur said smoothly as he walked out of the shadows sword drawn "_Now Merlin open the door." _I

looked at the cell door which Lot was standing right in front of my eyes flashed gold and the door was blasted off its hinges and directly at Lot who's eyes went wide right

before the gate crashed into him and sent him sprawled against the wall. Lot got to his feet his eyes full of rage and bloodlust. He ran at me yelling "I will kill you for that you

bastard!" what happened next was what no one suspected Arthur yelled "No!" but at the same time I was watching him Arthur's eyes flashed gold and Lot was thrown into

the stone wall, when he collided with the wall Arthur and I heard Lot's neck snap.

**_(Arthur's POV)_**

"_Please tell me that it was you who did that Merlin." I_ said pleadingly_ "I am sorry Arthur but I can't that was you that did that you used Magic Arthur but now is not the time _

_to explain I will explain when we get home, it is nothing to be afraid of I will be there to help you. But I am going to need your help to get out of here I can't move without _

_help right now." _I sheathed my sword and ran into Merlin's cell what I saw made me even more angry there were scars visible on Merlin's lower arms "I'll be alright Arthur I

have healed the wounds but I am still weak from them Lot barely gave me time to recover from the first torture session before he would move on to the next one." I pulled

Merlin to his feet supporting him, I pulled Merlin's arm around my shoulder and put my other arm around Merlin's waist to support him while we walked out. It was a slow

process but Merlin and I made our way out of the Castle and back to the camp where Sir Leon and the rest of the small force that they had were now resting because Lot's

men had been defeated.

Once back at camp I explained what had happened during my fight with Lot but I did not tell them about me using magic because I did not understand it yet myself and did

not want everyone asking questions. Merlin was asleep so he could rest up before we had to head home the next morning. I could not blame him for being tired he had gone

through a lot and I refused to leave his side until it was time to go in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for not updating for a while guys this chapter took me forever to get done correctly please review**_

* * *

Chapter 11

**_(Arthur's POV)_**

It was early in the morning, I had just fallen into a very light sleep but I was woken immediately when Merlin made a small groan. Merlin opened his eyes

not even noticing that I was there as he said "It had to be a dream the one part of what happened when Arthur had killed Lot had to have been either a

delusion or a dream. I mean it was always possible but I don't believe it could happen but if Arthur did use magic then, oh gods what am I going to do if it

is true he probably scared out of his mind how in the hell am I going to explain what I know to him." I had heard enough I put his hand on Merlin's

shoulder causing him to jump so hard that he let out a small groan of pain but I steadied him as I said "Sorry Merlin I did not mean to scare you." "Arthur

please tell me it was a dream please tell me that I am wrong even though my instincts are telling me I am right, please tell me I am not, please tell me it

did not happen and that I imagined the whole thing." Merlin was practically begging to be told he was wrong but I knew that I could not lie to my friend

and brother not about something like this "I wish I could but I can't. You did not imagine it, it all happened right down to me using magic and all." Merlin's

head hit the nap sack he was using as a pillow under his head so hard that it caved in for a second the Merlin let out a long sigh then said "Well then I

guess I have my work cut out for me then. I don't want you to tell anyone until we get back to Camelot and when we do only a select few until I can help

you control it. What you did Arthur is not something most sorcerer's can do especially when not when they first find their magic. What you did is exactly

what I can do, it was instinctual you did not even use a spell and how much power you used was almost as powerful as my magic. There should be no way

that you are that powerful yet. I have a theory but it is almost too farfetched but it is the only one I have , and that is that it is partly because of our bond

but the rest is completely you like even though it has just surfaced it had always been there. You were born of magic so maybe just maybe you always had

it and it just chose now to surface. Being born of magic, having magic, and being bonded to someone who is magic could all be major factors as to why it is

so powerful. But I will need to talk to Gaius, Iseldir, and definitely Killgarra if anyone would have the most information it would definitely be him. I want

you to send someone ahead of us tell whoever you send to tell Iseldir to get Gwen and Freya and bring them to Gaius and when we get there we will meet

them in Gaius's chambers but don't tell them why just tell them that it is urgent that they do as I ask. Until we get back to Camelot do not try and use your

magic, and try and keep your emotions under control I don't need you getting angry or frightened and ripping six tree out of the ground without even

trying or accidently blowing a wall in Camelot apart because you got angry, Trust me not a good idea. Just do as I ask and when we get back to Camelot

and I have some answers I will teach you how to control your magic and how to use it, but until then please don't do anything stupid." I had listened to

Merlin's explanation and requests and I agreed immediately it would not be good for everyone to know yet because they would start asking questions that I

would have no answers to, and I really did not need to accidentally destroy something.

Later after Merlin was back asleep I dispatched one of the younger soldiers who was still awake with Merlin's message back to Camelot giving him strict

orders not to tell anyone else what the message was and to only give the message to Iseldir. Soon the boy was off while I went back to sitting by Merlin's

side while trying to get a little sleep before tomorrow.

**_(The next day Merlin's POV)_**

"Merlin, Merlin it time to go." Arthur said shaking me till he woke up. I noticed how bright it was outside and that the our horses where already packed and

ready to go not too far away but what worried me what was that there was no one else in sight "Arthur why did you not wake my earlier it must be past

mid day by now and where is everyone?" I was a little peeved to be honest and Arthur knew it he put his hand up in a defensive gesture as he said "You've

been through hell Merlin you needed all the rest you could get before we started out. I sent the others ahead of us I thought with everything going on that

it might be best if we travel alone and they should be home later this afternoon. I knew of a shortcut that cuts the time in half to get to where we are to

Camelot and back but we did not use that way to get here so that Lot would not suspect anything plus he had the shortcut watched. So we are going to use

it now to get home, if we make good time we would be home a few hours after dark. I sent one of them men with your message right after we talked early

this morning." Arthur paused his expression becoming one of concern "The other reason I did not wake you was because your sleeping was very fitful you

were actually close to screaming a few times, about the only thing that seemed to calm you down enough to even get a little bit of rest before it started up

again was me talking to you. I only talked about inconsequential things but just the sound of my voice seemed to help so whenever you started having a fit

I started talking to you and you seemed to calm down. I have never seen you like that what the heck did he do to you?" I stood up on my own even though

it was a little painful and started walking to the horses I was refusing to answer Arthur's question but Arthur was not going to let it go he grabbed my arm

tightly and spun me around to face him but he let go immediately when he saw the pain in my eyes at Arthur's grip. Arthur let go and gently pulled up the

sleeve of my shirt shirt what he saw made him clench his jaw in anger. there where crisscrossing red lines up and down my biceps, Arthur checked my

other arm and saw the same. When Arthur looked at me but I refused to meet his gaze. "You said you healed the wounds that Lot gave you why did you

not do it with those?" I started to shiver but no because I was cold but out of the pure emotion that was flooding though me as I answered "Because I can't

heal them I tried but the knife he used was no normal knife I knew that from the moment he pulled it out even more so after it touched my skin. The knife

had magic clinging to it I think Morgana gave it to him or he found it some other way. What it does is two things, one when it cut someone who has magic

it caused the most excruciating pain and not just where the cut is either, the wound hurts like hell yes but the cut itself is not the worst of it the knife

conducts the magic bound to it through the cut making your blood feel like it is on fire and make you feel like you being torn apart from the inside out. Two

any cuts from the wound can only heal naturally the only thing my magic was able to do was stop any infection and stop the bleeding. Lot did about ten

each on my arms as you saw but he did about eighty of them on my back on top of the scars from the twenty lashes he gave me. Out of the physical

tortures alone that he did that was the worst and I really don't want to talk about the mental torture he did to me and when he did those he did physical

torture on me at the same time. Not yet at least I need a little while to clam my thoughts from what I just told you before I go into too that but before we

get home you will know what happened."

**_(Arthur's POV)_**

Merlin's voice was quivering so badly and his breathing was shaky and I did not like the look in my brothers eyes there was too much pain and fear for my

liking so I suggested "I could just look into your mind through the bond and see what happened it would make it a bit easier on you instead of telling me."

Merlin looked me dead in the eyes with a look that said don't even try it as he said "Don't even think about doing that Arthur, and if you try I will block you

out. I swear to you if you try you will regret it you do not need to see it, no one should have to see that it is enough that I had to go through it and see it

and it is enough that I have to see the scars for the rest of my life. There is no way I am letting you see that so don't even try do you understand me."

Merlin's ice blue eyes were cold and angry almost daring me to try. I knew that if I tried I would push Merlin too far and after what he had been through I

did not want to do that so I just raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and said soothingly "Alright, alright I was only suggesting it to try and make it

easier that's all. If you don't want me to I won't, I will wait till you are ready to tell me." Merlin's eyes softened a little and he nodded his head and turned

to get on his horse. He had a bit of trouble for a minute but finally managed to get into the saddle.

**_(A few hours later)_**

We had been riding for about four hours and were about halfway home. Merlin was smiling about something and I knew that that smile meant he was

planning something but usually when that smile hit his face it was something mischievous and I wanted to know what the hell was going through my

friends mind.

"Merlin, I know that smile what are planning because if it is a practical joke it is not going to work." Merlin shook his head and said "If it was a practical

joke you would not know it was coming but that is not it. I was thinking of the perfect way to ask Freya something when we get back after everything is a

least a little back to normal." I knew what he was talking about and it made my heart fill with joy but I decided to ask it as a rhetorical question "So you

are planning to ask her to marry you?" Merlin's smile got wider "Yeah, I already have the place and the two people I want there other than her, I just don't

know exactly how I am going to do it yet." I smiled shaking my head. If someone had told me that I would be the one giving Merlin a talk about how to

impress a woman that he loved a few years ago I would have laughed and called them insane but now it just seemed to be the most natural thing now that

I saw him as my little brother and he was the one to give me the advice on how to ask Gwen to marry me to boot. "Well I am happy for you, and I think I

might be able to help if you would like." We talked for the next half an hour about that but once the details were fully planned out I knew it was time to get

answers on what had happened to Merlin during his time with King Lot.

"Merlin I know it is hard to talk about it, but we will be home in an hour if that and I can't do anything if I don't know what happened. you already told me

about the physical tortures he did to you but you never told me about the mental and physical tortures that he put together please tell me so I can do

something to help." I was concerned out of my mind that what Lot had done to Merlin almost broke him I just hoped that I was wrong but what he told me

made my stomach clench and my heart jump into my throat.

**_(Merlin's POV)_**

"All right, He only did one but it was enough it was the last thing he did to me before you got to me. There are magical artifacts that can be used on the

mind will ill intent. The one he used on me used you against me. What is did was make me see an image of you that looked real and the only thing that

made me know it was not you was the things that apparition said they were things you would not say not anymore. But it was still a mental struggle, but

while I was struggling with that lot used a regular knife and he-he," my hand unconsciously started to rub my chest Arthur noticed and soothingly asked

"What did he do?" I shuddered then answered "He branded me." I could feel his anger spike through the bond but his voice remained calm as he asked

"Branded you?" I then told him what was hardest for me to tell "He took the knife and he first carved a mockery of the Pendragon crest on my chest big

enough that it would encircle most if it, he did that because of my loyalty to you and with the adoption making me a Pendragon as well you can see where

that he was going with that then in the center of that because of what I am to the druids he carved a mockery of the druid symbol as well. After he finished

with his last line of his carving he decided he was going to be spiteful and dug the blade into my chest until I had a small hole in my chest not life

threatening because I was no use to him dead but enough to make me scream but enough to make me scream in pain which he seemed to revel in. I

healed the wound itself but the scare which is enough to see the outline of the carving on my chest I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. If

there is any healing magic that can get rid of scars I don't know of it." through the bond I could feel how angry he was and it was still rising I could also

feel his magic getting harder to control by the minute if he did not calm down soon his magic would react and it would not be pretty "Arthur calm down I

know your angry but if you do not calm down your magic is going to react to it you are already close to losing what control you have. So just calm down it

is over, he gone and there is nothing he can do to anyone again." It took a minute but Arthur was able to get his anger under control.

About ten minutes from Camelot I had I looked at Arthur with a devious smile on my face as I said "Catch me if you can." then I spurred my horse into a

complete gallop It took Arthur a few seconds to get his mind to understand what I was saying and he spurred his horse after me but I already had a pretty

good lead. I was at the front gate of Camelot in less the three minutes but once there I slowed my horse to a stop. While I waited for Arthur I patted my

bay mares neck to tell her she did a good job. Arthur showed up and said "Ok you won but I am so going to pay you back for that." I smiled but I contacted

Iseldir telling him that we were at the main gate and to get the others to Gaius's chambers, he asked me why I was getting them together but I told him

that it was urgent and that I would tell them all at the same time. He finally relented and said he would. I dropped the contact and turned to Arthur "All

right everyone will meet us in Gaius's chambers let me do the talking while I explain afterward you can ask any questions you have or ass your two sense.

but there are a few things I need to ask before you ask your questions because they will help me be able to figure out just how much time I am going to

need to help you get your magic under control and what the hell I am going to do about it. Let's go."

The city was quiet everyone was already in their homes for the night only a few guards were awake and patrolling so we reached the courtyard in a short

amount of time. Once there I told Arthur to wait for me as I took the horses to the royal stables and using my magic to speed things along had them

unsaddled and comfortable in minutes.

After ten minutes of walking we reached Gaius's chambers it was now time to tell everyone what had happened to me, Arthur's new found magic, and to

get some answers on it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"You sure you're ready for this you had a hard enough time explaining it to me?" Arthur asked me "I have to Arthur they need to know what happened, but I am going to be

vague on some subjects, what I need to talk to them most about is you I need to know if my theory has any credit to it. If it does then it might help me figure out what I

need to do to teach you how to control it and learn how to use it." I replied Arthur nodded and told me he would be there and that if I faltered that he would tell him what he

could until I could pick it up again.

I took a deep breath and opened the door but I did not expect Freya to throw her arms around my neck and cling to me so tightly. She crashed into me with such force

that she nearly knocked me over and I had to suppress a grunt of pain from where she rammed into my chest. Freya was crying into my chest I held her as she cried

soothing her "Shh shh it ok, I am safe, I home, it's alright." I stroked her hair while I held her until she stopped crying. When she looked at me I smiled at her cupping her

cheek in my hand as I said "I'm alright, I am here nothing is going to tear me from you again." with that I kissed her forehead and took her hand and lead her to the bench

across from Gaius and Iseldir while Arthur sat next to Gwen, after a few minutes of silence I told them my story.

By the time I finished my story about all the tortures and things that King Lot did to me with Arthur's help when it became too hard to keep going, Freya and Gwen were

nearly in tears, Gaius looked at me with pity as did Iseldir. But it was finally time talk about what I needed to talk to them about "What happened to me is not why I

gathered you here, the only reason I told you what happened is because I thought you needed to know it would have come out anyway. What I need to talk to you about is

how Arthur killed Lot, he did not use his sword. Lot was intent on killing me after I blasted the cell door off its hinges into him which made him crash into the wall he was

angry. Arthur knew he could not get to me in time I knew it too but next thing I knew Arthur yelled no and his eyes flashed gold then Lot crashed into the wall so hard the he

snapped his neck killing him instantly. I felt how much power came from Arthur when he did that it was almost as strong as my magic and there is no way he should be that

powerful yet. I have a theory but it is farfetched I want to know if you Iseldir or you Gaius have any idea's I need all the information I can get."

Iseldir smiled and said "Another Prophecy proves true so far all the prophecies surrounding you two have come to pass, Emrys tell me what your theory is and let's see close

it is to this prophecy just out of curiosity." "Alright my theory is that Arthur was born of magic, he has magic, and is bonded to one who is magic which is me so maybe since

he was born of magic maybe he always had magic it just chose now to surface, it was like his magic's defense system so that Uther would never find out, and being bonded

to me only made it stronger. So when he needed the most and had no other resource to use his magic surfaced and gave him another way out. I bet it is too farfetched and

is not even close to what the prophecy you are talking about." I hoped that I was right that it was too farfetched. "Well actually your right on the mark, the prophecy says

that the once and future king always had magic but that it would not reveal itself until the time was right and when he needed it most. It also said that his magic would be

very powerful right from the start because of his bond with Emrys but that Emrys would be the one to teach him how to control it and what to use it for. But the once and

future king's sword will still be his weapon of choice but his magic will also be a weapon that will come in handy for him. So you are actually right on the mark your whole

theory Emrys is exactly what the prophecy says. I wonder what of the other prophecies surrounding you both will come to pass."

I used mind speak to say to Iseldir "_You could not have told me that earlier Iseldir and save me all the trouble of looking like a fool_?" Iseldir smiled and said "_Now Emrys _

_where would the fun be in that you know you like it when you have to figure out things for yourself so __that is what I did."_ _"All right fine you got me there but now it comes _

_down to me teaching Arthur how to control and use his magic."_ I replied. "It has been a long day for both Arthur and myself and I think Arthur could use all the rest he can

get and I am exhausted and I think we both want some time alone with the women we love." at my last words I looked at Freya who smiled at me. Gwen smiled at Arthur

mischievously who just smiled back at her. Everyone agreed that all of us needed rest. I took Freya's hand and walked out with her followed closely by Arthur and Gwen.

Since out rooms were right next to each other we all walked together. Gwen and Freya were babbling all the way to the rooms. Once we were there I said "Arthur I will see

you tomorrow I need to help you learn how to control and use your magic as soon as possible we don't need you blowing up a wall by accident, you almost came close to

losing it a few times tonight so we need to start as soon as possible. I also need both you and Gwen tomorrow Arthur and you know why let Gwen in on the details I'll see

you tomorrow." Arthur smiled knowing exactly what I was talking about smiled and said "Of course Merlin we'll see you tomorrow." I took Freya into our room not saying a

word until the door was closed then she asked "What are you talking about you need Arthur and Gwen tomorrow you looked at me when you said that what are you

planning?" "You'll just have to wait and see, it's a surprise for you and that is all your getting out of me tonight. All I want to do tonight is enjoy the fact that I am home and I

have you at my side again." Freya giggled and all I could do was laugh with her while I wrapped her in my arms. I kissed her passionately as I picked her up and took her to

the bed. We made love most of the night until we fell asleep in each other's arms. Before I fell asleep I could not help but think that no matter what I have to go through in

my life it will all be worth it as long as I have all who I love there with me or at home waiting for me because anything was worth braving for them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry everyone I have had terrible writers block on this one to I just got ideas for it again so I hope you enjoy this new chapter I know I had fun writing it though figuring out how and where I wanted the proposal to take place was a bit difficult so I hope I did well please review thanks.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

I woke up very early the next morning it would be a couple hours before I had to wake Arthur up or before anyone else was up for that matter. I could not sleep because the

pain in my wounds that Lot had dealt me were giving me some trouble making it hard to sleep the other reason was the nightmares where I relived everything he did to me

in those five days. So since sleeping was not an option I decided to start making my gift for Freya that I would give to her later today.

I made sure Freya was still sleeping comfortably then I quietly slipped out of our room and made for the work chambers that Arthur had so graciously given me before I was

captured. I found the golden band that I had fashioned into a ring the looked like a twisting vine, I then found the emerald that I had been given by Gwen at my request the

night I was taken I still had to do some things with both.

First I used a spell to shape the emerald in to the shape of a rose in full bloom. by the time I was done with the emerald it looked exactly like a real rose in full bloom abate

smaller and green. Now it was time to work on the band I had to put some spells on it that will protect Freya so that I won't lose her again and so no one can use magic to

curse her again because I know she still lives with that fear. It took me the better part of the hour before I finished putting all the spells I needed to put on the band the end

result was that the band had taken on a red and orange hue that the sky takes on at sunset which made it all the more beautiful. Now the final step to finishing the ring. I

used magic to set the rose shaped emerald into the band making sure that it would never come lose and it would never show signs of wear.

It had taken me almost two hours but the ring was done and ready for me to give to Freya. I still had an hour before I had to wake up Arthur though, so I pocketed the ring

and went back to my chambers slipping in quietly checking that Freya was still asleep which she was. I could not help but smile at her she looked peaceful and I could not

help but marvel at how fate had given us a second chance and how beautiful she was. I took the one of the books that I had brought to my chambers the night I was

captured and sat down in the arm chair by the fire which I lit with a spell and started to read.

An hour went by quickly for me it always did when I was researching something or I was having fun reading a book but it still never ceased to amaze me how I could get so

lost in a book but it was now time to wake of the prat. I put the book on one of my bookshelves and woke Freya once she was awake I said "I have to go wake up Arthur and

get started with him, Gwen will by probably be by later in the morning to stay with you till Arthur and I come and get both of you. All of us are going to go out for a picnic

and while we are out you'll find out what your surprise is. So I will see you later, I love you." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips she giggled and said that she loved me to

and that she would see me later. I smiled and left to go next store.

Gwen was already awake as usual so I talked to her first asking "Did Arthur tell you what the plan was?" "Yes he did, I am happy for you and Freya Merlin if there is anything

I can do to help I'd be more than happy to." Gwen replied practically gushing "Actually if you could keep her company don't tell her anything but if you could keep her

company till a little after midday when Arthur and I will come and get you both so we can set all of this into action. It would mean a lot to me." "Of course sounds easy

enough I will see you both later this afternoon." Gwen smiled then went next door.

"Alright rise and shine you lazy daisy!" I yelled as I threw open the curtains Arthur just groaned and buried his head under the pillow I smiled and said "Arthur you know how

this goes you either get up on your own or I use magic to throw the blankets of you, tear the pillow off of your head, and then throw you out of the bed and onto the floor

your choice." "Go away Merlin it is too early for this." Arthur grumbled "Actually it is exactly when you usually wake up and I guess you just made your choice." my eyes

flashed gold and the blankets were torn off the pillow ripped of his head and Arthur went tumbling onto the floor but he was upright in a few seconds. "I told you what the

choices were, you chose to ignore what I said so that's what you get prat besides you needed to get up anyway because I need to start training you on how to control and

use your magic remember, so let's get you ready for the day and get started because we only have till midday today." Arthur's indignant look changed to one of pure anxiety

and happiness all rolled into one at what I said and he jumped right to it.

I helped him get dressed as normal then I told him I would be right back I had to get a few things then I left to my new chambers and got the first spell book Gaius had given

me and a few other things that would be helpful today one being a book on the basis of the laws and history of magic that Arthur would not be familiar with. After I was back

in his chambers along with his breakfast and mine we ate in a companionable silent's then we started to work.

The first thing I taught him was about the laws and history of the Old Religion and magic itself after that was covered I started teaching him a few easy spells like how the

one I was teaching him now he was having a bit of trouble with and that was creating a small ball of flames in the center of your hand and I had just figured out why he was

having such a problem "Arthur I just figured out why you are having such a problem, you are only thinking of the good things fire is which is warmth, and light. To do this or

even to manipulate fire you have to think about everything that fire is," with a flash of my eyes I had a ball of flame in my dancing in my hand as I continued "You have to

think of the good and bad it can be the good you already had which is warmth and light but also have to think of the bad it can do destruction and chaos and death. Only if

you think of everything it is both good and bad will you be able to do this spell or even manipulate fire to do as you wish. for example watch the fire in the fireplace for a

second." I raised my hand at the fire and with a flash of my eyes I said "Draca." the dragon of the Pendragon crest appeared in a flame in the shape of a flying dragon right

above the dancing fire then I released the spell and it disappeared. I smiled saying "The first time I ever used that spell were riding to Ealdor to stop those bandits it was the

night before we got there. You were already asleep, it still works like a charm though. Alright try again but this time think about all that fire is and you will be able to get it."

Arthur's brow furrowed in concentration then with his eyes flashing gold his palm held up he said "Forbairn." Merlin smiled proudly when a small ball of flame appeared on

Arthur's palm "Good job Arthur you did it well done. That was one of the first spells I mastered." with that Arthur let the spell fade as he said "My father would be turning in

his grave if he knew I had magic and he would be turning even more if he knew I adopted you into the family even though you are a sorcerer and a bloody powerful one. I

just wish he could have seen how beautiful magic is and that it is not evil but it was how the person used it that made is good or evil. I just wish he could have seen that and

I wish I could have seen it a long time ago that way you would not have had to suffer so much and take so much weight all on your own. You must of felt so alone and scared

how did you get through it and deal with it for so long without turning on me even after everything I said and did." I could tell Arthur was blaming himself when he had no

right to but he needed to know it was the only thing that would put his mind at ease and I knew it "When you grow up knowing the one thing you are really good at could get

you killed it is kind of hard not to think that you are a monster. Then I came here to the very center of magic prejudice and the first thing I walk in on is a sorcerer execution

well it made me think that all the more. If I did not have Gaius helping me for the first few months I was here to get over that I might not have turned out the way I did but

then I met a certain prat the need to be knocked down a few notches. Then I ended up saving his life and getting stuck as his man servant. Then I find out that my magic

had a purpose and that that purpose was to protect that certain prat. After a while it stopped being about destiny but more about protecting a friend and then even later it

started being about protecting a friend and brother. So I can honestly say the reason I had not turned against you or Uther even with what you did and said at times was

because my loyalty and friendship already belonged to you, and without you annoying me and giving me a true friend to look after and protect I probably would have turned

on your father a long time ago. You and Gaius kept me grounded and on the right path so it was you mostly that kept me going and gave me the strength to refuse even the

most tempting offers, and gave me the strength to get through some of the things that were pretty hard to get though and also to kill the ones who I needed to, to protect

you and Camelot. It was always you that kept me going Arthur it always has been." Arthur smiled and said "Well I guess that kind of makes sense I am glad I have you here,

you were the first true friend I ever had, you did not care that I was a prince you did not even look at that aspect you look at me as a man and who I was not what I was.

You went beyond the line of duty so many times and not because you wanted something from me but because you were protecting a friend. I am just sorry I was never there

for you as I should have been until the last few months. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you loyalty and friendship but I am glad for whatever it was because I would

not be able to do half of what I have done without you here by my side, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the kind of friend I should have been for so long."

words could not express what I felt at that moment so I pushed how I felt through the bond so that just with that Arthur would know how much that meant to me. He pushed

some of what he was feeling at the fact that he had me here with him and how he felt back through the bond towards me and I knew just how much he meant every one of

the words he had just spoken. We were definitely two sides of the same coin.

Midday finally came and I was so nervous, if anyone ever told me that Arthur Pendragon would be giving me a pep talk on how the woman I loved would be a fool to say no I

would have laughed and called them insane but here we were Arthur giving me a pep talk.

We got the girls and the horses were already saddled, Freya rode with me while Gwen and Arthur rode on their own Freya was not an experienced rider yet, I planned to

teach her though but until then she would be riding with me. I took the lead while Arthur and Gwen followed close behind.

The place we were going to had semimetal value to both Freya and myself, it was the place I laid her to rest, the place she was lady of the lake, and the place I went to when

I needed some peace to be able to think. When we got there Freya gasped and I just smiled. I got off the horse then helped her down. Gwen and Arthur stood beside each

other smiling. I used magic to set up everything quickly and efficiently and soon we were all eating a hefty lunch Gwen had packed enough for a small Army and when I

asked her about it she just smiled and glanced at Arthur who had demolished half the food already and all I could do was chuckle as I thought "_Knights and their appetites." _

soon it was time though Gwen knew what to do "Freya can you come with me for a second I want to ask you something without the men hearing." Freya just nodded

confused I smiled Gwen was playing her part well I knew she would just be asking Freya something of no importance while I used a spell to make a wild flowers bloom all

around the glad while her back was turned turning the whole area into a meadow just like we had planned to run away to and I pulled the ring out of my pocket keeping it

hidden in my fist.

When I gave Arthur gave the signal to Gwen she brought Freya back and when Freya saw all the wild flowers she gasped and smiled widely saying "This is beautiful but I

don't understand what is going on Merlin cause I know you are behind all of this first Gwen pulls me away for no reason then I come back and the whole area is covered in

wild flowers, and you brought me to the lake that has value to both of us, what are you planning?" She did not miss a thing she knew I was planning something and now was

my time to show her what I was planning and she was standing in front of me now.

I stood up looking her in the eyes while taking her hands in my own as I said "Freya I have loved you from the moment we first kissed all those years ago and I love you

even more now that you have come back to me. I know you probably have better options then me but it seems you have chosen me anyway. I brought you out here for a

reason Gwen and Arthur help me plan this though the original idea was mine I just needed a bit of help to get it to work. Freya I love you more than anything and I want to

spend the rest of my life with you." I paused the pulled out the ring I had made showing it to her then I said the words that would change my life all over again "Will you

marry me Freya?" Freya looked at the ring then up at me tears filling her eyes, she laughed as she smiled. She threw her arms around my neck saying "Of course I will, yes

you do not know how much I have dreamt of you saying those words." I held her as I smiled laughing my own eyes filling with tears. We held each other for a few moments

then I broke the embrace putting the ring on her finger then said "Well then I guess it's official we are going to have to start making plans for a wedding. I could not be

happier to know that you are the one I am going to be married to." "I can't think of a man I want to be with more than you." Freya replied I told her what spells I had placed

on the ring so that she would be protected as long as she wore it which made her smile even more knowing that I would protecting her even when I was not around. Gwen

and Arthur were offering their congratulations and we headed back later that afternoon.

The whole way back Freya and Gwen were giggling like over excited girls talking about all sorts of different things pertaining to the wedding while Arthur was going on about

how happy he was for me while I was just silent smiling just happy in the fact that I was going to be married to Freya and that I would never have to lose her again. The only

thing I was nervous about was having to tell my mother and Gaius.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On the way home Freya opted to ride with Gwen so that they could talk, they were ahead of us while Arthur and I where behind them a bit so that they could have their

privacy I knew that they were talking about the wedding plans. Arthur had been silent for a few minutes then out of nowhere he said "I am shocked that Escetia is still

fighting over who will be king now that Cenred it dead it has been nearly six months." "Their still fighting over that what is taking them so long to decided have any

candidates even been chosen?" I asked stunned "No and they are not arguing about who is going to be king they are arguing about who is coming here." Arthur said his jaw

tensing "There planning an invasion when they are so disorganized and without a proper leader?" I asked disbelievingly "No Merlin, they are coming here to search for

someone. My spy Sir Kay, he has been there before I was even king he used to work for my father but now he works for me. His job before hand was to get close to Cenred

and once that was done he was to relay information back to my father and now me. I received a message from him yesterday I have been trying to figure it out but I just

can't seem to. He said in his report that, Cenred had had an older brother who was king but that when his brother had gone into to hiding for some reason Cenred took his

chance and took the throne for himself. A while back he found out that Cenred had sent men out to kill his brother because they found out where he was and that he was

traveling to Camelot though he did not know why. All he knew was that the time coincided with the Great Dragon attacking Camelot. The men killed Cenred's older brother

but recently news has been spreading though out Escetia that Cenred's older brother had a son who has been living here in Camelot for years. No one knows what he looks

like or even what his name is only that he bears a remarkable resemblance to his father and only a few of the Escetian nobles know the name of Cenred's older brother and

they are not telling anyone because they are the highest ranking nobles and they are the ones fighting amongst each other to see who is going to come and find the son of

Cenred's older brother. I can't figure out who it could be. I never even knew that Cenred had an older brother." I was not shocked about that "I don't think many knew,

Cenred was a cruel man but he was clever. Once he usurped his brothers throne he probably had any mention of his brother either destroyed or hidden and anyone who did

know his brother was probably told that if they ever mentioned his brother's name ever again that they would be killed he probably made it a crime to speak his brother's

name. Whoever this son is, he is damn lucky that Cenred, Morgause, or Morgana never found him because if they did they would have killed him. If they are all still fighting

over who is going to come and look for his boy, then that means that most of the people in Escetia were never loyal to Cenred but to his older brother and only served

Cenred because they had no choice." "Well I guess all we can do is wait for more information." Arthur replied I just nodded feeling a slight twinge of unease at the whole

situation.

When they reached the courtyard a servants came running over to Arthur and I. The servant bowed to both of us then said "Sire's Gaius asked me to tell you both that when

you returned to go to his chambers he needs to speak to you both and to let you know lord Merlin that your mother is here as well she arrived just a few hours ago." Arthur

answered "Thank you, you did well we will go immediately." The servant smiled and bowed again then left a spring in his step.

"If my mother is here and Gaius has asked to see us both then something is up." I said, this seemed a little too familiar Arthur did not say anything just turned to Gwen and

started to talk to her in undertone while Freya came over to me.

"Merlin is everything alright?" she asked worriedly "I don't know but I will tell you as soon as I know. For now I want you to go with Gwen while Arthur and I figure out what is

going on. I will come and find you later and tell you everything that we find out but until then I want you to stay with Gwen. Can you do that for me?" I asked her she smiled

kissed me on the cheek and said that she would. I hugged her for a brief moment then kissed her on the brow and let her go with Gwen while Arthur and I headed in the

opposite direction to Gaius chambers. When we got there I just walked on in knowing Gaius was so used to me just walking in that he would not care Arthur followed behind

me. My mother and Gaius were sitting across from each other talking quietly.

"Mother why are you here is everything alright?" I asked worried that something had happened either to her or was happening to Ealdor but those worried were instantly

wiped away when she smiled at me instead now I was just confused. "Merlin there is something you need to know about your father and Arthur should know as well since you

are his brother now. Please come and sit down both of you." Arthur and I sat down next to each other both of us were now definitely confused but we listened.

"You knew your father was a dragon lord and why he had to leave before you were born you told me he told you that himself. There was something he told me that he never

told anther living soul and he never told you so that you would be protected. Only a few others knew the truth but they were forbidden to speak about it upon pain of death.

Gaius has told me you have both heard about how Cenred had an older brother who was in hiding and during the time of the dragon attack on Camelot he was killed. They

knew where he was going and why and they knew with who. It was your father Merlin, they knew he was going to Camelot and that Arthur was with him they had no idea

that you where related to him. Balinor was Cenred's older brother which makes you the rightful heir to the Escetian throne, the nobles are going to come and they are going

to find you because they knew your father and they know you look like him, they don't know anything else though. It is now up to you what you do with this information you

can either take what is rightfully yours or you can chose someone else to take it. The choice is yours but they will come soon and you will have to have your answer for them

when they find you. I am sorry I kept this from you but when Cenred was alive it was the only way I could protect you from him and anyone else who would have killed you

because of it." it has taken almost a half hour for my mother to tell me everything about why she was here and when she was finished I was in complete shock, I was not just

a royal now because Arthur had adopted me into his family but I had been a royal my who bloody life a prince no less and not even knowing it and now I had to choose

whether I wanted to be a king or not it was a lot to have dumped on you in one day.

My mother said I probably had a few days before anyone came to start seeking answers to find me so that gave me time to talk with Arthur and get his advice on what the

hell I should do he grew up knowing that he was a prince, I grew up not knowing that I even was a prince by birth a now a king by right if I accepted the job. "I have a few

days at least I will try and figure it out by then but in the mean time there is something I need to tell you and Gaius. I'm getting married, I asked Freya to marry me and she

said yes." My mother cried out with joy and hugged me saying that she could not be happier for me and Freya. Gaius clapped me on the back and offered his congratulations

glad that I finally got the chance I had wanted all those years ago. Soon after everything my mother wanted to tell me had been told and I had told them about my impending

marriage Arthur and I left for his chambers where we could talk privately.

I closed the door to Arthur chambers when we were both inside and slumped into a chair my mind spinning "Arthur what am I going to do? If I take the throne of Escetia

then I will have to leave and my place is here if I don't then it will probably turn Escetia against us again I am lost I don't know what to do, I don't know the first thing about

ruling a kingdom even if I did take it. What do I do?" I was panicking by this point Arthur sat next to me facing his chair towards me, he put a hand on my shoulder forcing

me to look him in the eye as he said "First of all Merlin you have to calm down otherwise we won't get anywhere. It is not exactly true that you would have to leave if you did

decided to succeed your father it has been done but rarely. A king who has family in two kingdom's can choose which one he will rule his from, if the king from the other

kingdom allows it. That can work for us because you are my brother now so that means you are a royal on both sides of the border but you are the rightful king of Escetia

now so if you chose to you could remain here as court sorcerer and still rule Escetia from here and only go there when you had to or wanted to. You would already have an

ally with Camelot even without a treaty Camelot would help Escetia in everything from war, to trade, we would even help you in anything that you needed. We would be two

kings who had magic and I still have a lot to learn and if you chose to be king of Escetia you would have a lot to learn on how to govern a kingdom so we could teach each

other, for where one of us lacks in one thing which is me when it comes to magic and you when it comes to ruling a kingdom the other knows exactly what the other need to

learn. The choice is yours Merlin but if want my opinion I think you should take it even though you can be an idiot sometimes, and after I taught you what you needed to

know you would make and excellent king for them without your advice I probably would not be the king I am today I probably would have turned into a king like my father so

you are actually the perfect choice for them. Now that is just my opinion but the choice has to be yours and I will stand by you as your brother whatever you choose because

that is what family is for." Arthur's words had calmed me down considerably as he had told me of the way I could remain here but still rule Escetia if I chose to and that he

would help me learn how it was now an easy choice for me even though it still scared me to death as lease I had Arthur, Gaius, and my family to help me, and Arthur said that

Escetia would have Camelot as an ally which meant that it would be even better off then when Cenred or my father had ruled over it. I just hoped that Arthur was right and I

was the right choice.

"I hope you are right, because now that I know that I can still remain here and that I have you to help me the choice is pretty easy. I will take the throne of Escetia but even

though I will be a king I will still remain loyal to you Arthur because you are and will always be my friend and my brother and I will always remain loyal to Camelot For

because of you I am a Pendragon as well now and that means I will always have family here and I am glad that I have you to help me." I smiled at Arthur pushing my

emotions through the bond so that he could see just how much I meant what I said and he responded by sending his emotions right back to show me just how much he

appreciated them and how much he had meant what he said as well but said out loud "Should we send a message to Kay telling him to tell those Lords we don't care who

they send to just to send someone because we already know who they seek and just to come to the Castle in Camelot and find me and I would lead them to the rightful heir

to the Escetian throne?" "I think we should and when they get here let's have a little fun with them shall we. There is another servant boy here who looks enough like me that

they would have a hard time figuring out which one of us was the one they were searching for. They would be floundering for a few minutes then I would ask what was

Cenred's older brother's name even though we both know who it is. Both me and the servant know who our fathers are but the other boys father is here in Camelot so it

would not matter either way. When they tell us it will be all the more fun when we tell them we already knew we just wanted to have a bit of fun. Then we will take them to

somewhere we can all talk in privet and we will invite Gwen and Freya into it as well for Freya will be my wife soon and Gwen is queen of Camelot it is only right that they are

there as well." I said telling Arthur my plan Arthur just smiled deviously and agreed to it saying that that would be fun.

We sent a raven to Kay a few minutes later it would probably get to him by the next day and we would probably have lords here in the next two days asking about me. I

found the servant boy not far from Arthur's rooms cleaning a guest bedroom I knocked on the door making him jump but he bowed saying "Sorry sire what can I do for you?"

"I have a game I playing with some lords who are coming to find me but they don't know they are looking for me specifically just someone who looks a lot like my father

Balinor. You look enough like me that it would confuse them on which one of us is the one they are looking for, King Arthur is in on this scheme so you will not get in any

trouble for this. All you need to do is stand there and be quiet and I promise you no harm will come to you. When Arthur calls for you in a few days I want you to come to his

chambers I will be there waiting then you and I will meet Arthur and then Me and Arthur will have our fun, then you can go and resume you duties without any more

interruption. Don't tell anyone about this, this is just between you, me and Arthur do you understand." I said explaining to him what his part in this was he said "Yes my lord

I understand completely." I nodded then left to tell Freya all that had been planned and all that had been found out.

Freya took it all well she was glad that I was happy and that we would be staying in Camelot even after I took the throne of Escetia and she was also happy that she would be

involved in the meeting with the lords that would be coming. We talked for a few hours then our conversation turned to the thought of our wedding I asked her many

questions on how she wanted it to be and she told me everything she had ever dreamed of for the day she got married and I was more than happy to oblige for it was almost

the exact same thing I had always wanted we just added a few slight variations.

We had a few days before the lords would be here and Arthur started my studies right away just as I kept his studies going it was going to be an interesting few days.


End file.
